Desire
by Mavira
Summary: We all thought Scourge was heartless. What if we were wrong? Wonder if he fell into love with a pretty she-cat? Or maybe he fell in love with a couple of she-cats... and had to go to the end of the world to save her?
1. Allegiances

BloodClan

Alright. I've put BloodClan's warriors on here for all of you to see. The Guard is Scourge's elite warrior group that has most of power and takes it out on the lesser. To be on The Guard is an honor and they don't do much but care for themselves and Scourge. The Regular Warriors are the warriors who do the hunting, patrolling and caring for the rest of the loners/Clan. They report back to The Guard, who report back to Scourge. The Queens, of course, are the she-cats having kits, nursing kits, or expecting kits. They are taken care of by their mates and by the Regular Warriors.

Leader: Scourge

Deputy: Bone

Warriors (Guard): 

Snake—brown tom with amber eyes

Ice—gray tom with green eyes

Clover—tortoiseshell with green eyes

Silver—light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Storm—light gray tom with dark stripes and blue eyes brother to Silver

Night—thin black cat with green eyes

Thistle (later on)—white tom with black ear and green eyes

Lilac (later on)—silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Warriors (Reg):

Barley—black with white muzzle and green eyes

Ivy—tortoiseshell with amber eyes

Scar—brown cat with a long scar on his side and amber eyes

Mouse—small vicious ginger cat with green eyes

Shadow—black cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Apple—pure white she-cat

Flower—light ginger cat with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

He stared at the small silver cat in front of him. She was gorgeous. Her tail was wrapped around her paws neatly as she watched her brother and friend wrestle. He caught her eye a few times while he perched on the top of the dumpster, watching his most important part of the Clan, The Guard. Without them he wouldn't have all of the power he had now. They reinforced his decisions and were the only other ones who wore the collars with teeth poking out of them. Bone was the leader of The Guard and Scourge was the leader of Bone and The Guard.

Scourge stared longer at the little tabby intently. She was beautiful and graceful. When she stood to battle the winner of the last fight, her face was kept calm and reserved. Scourge loved that about her. Her emotions were never shown and she always looked relaxed, even if she was tense and ready to pounce. He watched her fight. She was smart and quick. In a few heart-beats she had her brother, Thistle down and pinned with a paw on his throat. Then she showed her affection for the tom by getting up and flicking him with her tail.

Scourge laughed inside himself. She had spunk. What was her name? That was a new issue. He didn't care too much about kits, in fact, he tried to stay away from them but today he got called reluctantly for baby-sitting while Bone and Clover, the parents of the kits, went into the forest.

Cats thought that he would hate watching over kits. But it was interesting to see what the Clan was getting. He was always curious to see what The Guards kits were like and if he could use them to his advantage. Since these were bone's kits, he was even more curious.

The beautiful tabby was on her paws again, this time fighting her friend. Her friend was good; Scourge had to give her that. The silver tabby was good but the friend was better. She had the tabby pinned in a matter of seconds. He jumped down.

"When she was on the air, leaping at you, you should've charged at her," Scourge told her quietly. The tabby's eyes flickered into his and then out again. "When you leap at her while she's in the air, then all you have to do is unbalance her with one paw and then take you other paw, claws sheathed, of course, and then rake it down her belly." Scourge couldn't believe it. He had just given away the secret to his special fighting move. It was one of the moves that had given access to becoming leader of BloodClan. That tabby was really distracting him.

"Why should I do it with my claws sheathed? We practice with our claws unsheathed. Bone said we should always play with our claws unsheathed, why is it any different now?"

Scourge was taken aback. His comments, orders, or anything that came out of his mouth was _never_ questioned and here was a little kit questioning his orders.

"Because," Scourge replied icily. "I don't want Bone complaining to me that his daughter killed her littermate. That move I explained to you, it's a lethal move, use it only when battling enemies." Scourge stalked away back to his dumper with the tabby's gaze still on him. Once inside the safety of his own nest, he let out a groan. He either just screwed up his Guard or he had let in a good warrior. He hoped, for the safety of his power, that she stayed a loyal BloodClan cat and didn't turn because it sure wouldn't go his way if she decided to turn and the two of them got into a fight. But he pushed that thought away. He would have Bon talk to them when he returned with his warriors from the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

"Bone," Scourge ordered when his deputy had dropped by his bed to give him a fresh caught bird, plump and juicy, the best thing they caught. Scourge plucked the feathers out of the bird mindlessly and gave his deputy a minute to regain his thoughts. "Bone, I need to speak to your daughter." Bone tipped his head to one side.

"Sure, when? Now?"

"Yes now," Scourge snapped impatiently. "When do you think I meant? Five moons from now?" Bone's head dropped to a quick respectful dip and then he turned to get his only she-kit. Scourge chuckled. Bone was an idiot. He cared for his kits. A good warrior never cared about anything but himself and his leader. Loving a cat was against the Scourge's rules. Any affectation to anything could be used against him. He wasn't stupid, he knew there were cats out there plotting to try and kill him. That his Guard, who constantly sent out the Regular Warriors to seek out the conspiracies.

His thoughts were interrupted by a little cat. She was small for six-moons. She was smaller than him. He wasn't paying attention when he had talked to her earlier today.

"You wanted to see me, Scourge?" the silver tabby dipped her head. Scourge ran his eyes over her. She was strong and had wonderful light blue eyes.

"Yes, I did," Scourge replied tersely. "Do you remember that trick I told you about earlier today?" she nodded her head. "Good, you'd better keep that a secret. If not, I'll have your throat sliced."

"Surely you don't think I really would tell!" she exclaimed, indignant. "I'm born a pure BloodClan cat. I will stay a BloodClan cat until I become too old to move!" She eyes scanned Scourge critically. "Your power above us blinds you from having good judgment."

Scourge blinked. The nerve of this she-cat! He could have her killed right now if he wanted to. Ice and Snake, his cats most experienced at killing, were outside and he could call them in to have her silenced. But he didn't move a muscle. He just looked at her.

"What's your name?"

"Lilac," the silver tabby meowed. "My mother went into the forest once and she heard a cat muttering to himself about finding lilac or something. She thought it was pretty." Lilac shrugged. "It sounds too nice. I wish my name could've been something like Thorn, something that screams 'I'm tough'"

"But with the name Lilac, everyone will think you're a tame kittypet, you would have the element of surprise. And surprise is good. Surprise is very good for when you sneak up on your enemies." Scourge shut his mouth. Why was he blabbing? He wasn't stupid so why was his mouth flapping like a kit? Scourge unsheathed his claws and scraped them against the hard ground.

"I suppose," Lilac granted. "But still, I'm going to be part of The Guard." Scourge's eyes widened slightly. She was confident. And in front of him! She was different. No cat before had dared to show that much confidence in front of him, if they even dared to show any at all. It surprised him. Lilac certainly was one of a kind.

"You're confident you'll make it. I'm not." Scourge commented coldly. Lilac looked him directly into his eyes.

"Yes, Bone tells me that I will, and I will. No matter what happens, I'm going to be part of your Guard." Lilac smirked. "It's in my blood. That's what Bone says to me and Thistle." She's wonderful! Wouldn't it be great to have her by my side? Her confidence and determination. Scourge loved her personality. She was so different it made him more and more curious to get to know her better. She was interesting to him. Did she find him interesting? Did she think he was boring? A flood of questions hit Scourge on the head.

"Go," Scourge ordered. This meeting was making him more nervous. She hesitated, something that all the other cats did do around him, and then left. He sat, frozen in his spot. She was amazing. And so he chased after her.

**Lilac's Point of View **

Lilac left Scourge's dumpster and went Clover and Bone's part of the alleyway. It was diagonal from Scourge's dumpster and on the side of the alley. She had ruined it. Now the most powerful cat in the Twoleg Place hated her. Everyone hated her. Bone was only happy with Thistle and Clover didn't really care about either of them. She wanted to get away from them as many times as she could. No one liked her and they would all be more than happy to get rid of her when Scourge ordered it.

She wasn't going to get power; she wasn't going to be able to become part of The Guard. He had said so. But he showed her his signature move, didn't that mean anything?

"Of course," Lilac sneered scornfully, "Scourge doesn't care about a kit like me. Six moons, not even old enough to move out. He only showed me that move because he knows I won't be able to do it."

"On the contrary." Lilac jumped and looked around wildly. Who was that? Her eyes couldn't see who that was and the cluttered smell was making it hard for hr to tell who it was. She sniffed. "I think you can do that move." It was Scourge. Of course it was! He was the only cat who had that voice. Hard, cold and a little squeaky. He followed her? He heard what she was saying to herself? Great BloodClan! Why was he always around? Why was he always around trying to make her nervous?

"Do you?" Lilac challenged. She flicked her ear for a greeting. Like she cared. By morning she would be dead, Scourge's orders.

"I do," Scourge confirmed. None of this made any sense. If he thought he could do that move, why wouldn't she be part of The Guard and why was he always so mad at her? Lilac shook her head.

"If you think I can do your move, then why are you not going to allow me into The Guard?" Lilac stared up into the eyes of the small black cat.

"I'm not sure," Scourge whispered. He moved closer after giving the place a long thorough sniff. "But I can tell you this. I have a hard time thinking straight when you are around." Lilac shuffled her paws nervously. What was he saying? He wanted her dead? He wanted her to leave BloodClan?

"I can't think around you either," her mouth meowed. "When I'm with others, I watch my tongue. When I'm with you, I left it go on and on and on. And I forget that you're Clan leader and I forget that you have power." Lilac willed her mouth to shut up but she continued talking to her leader. "When I'm talking to you, I think of you as just another Clan member, like my brother or a Guard." She snapped her mouth shut. She had said too much! Now he was going to have her neck. She eyed him warily. He was good looking. His fur was silky and he had a white paw, making himself look fabulous.

Her belly flipped. Lilac frowned. She wanted so much to give him a lick and tell him everything. She wanted to pour everything out to her.

"Really?" Scourge meowed. "Tell me more." He gave her a cue. What should she do? Should she blab on or shut up? But he just told her to tell him more and he was the leader and he ordered her something. Wonder if she talked too much? Wonder if she started talking about something boring? Would he think she was boring? What should she do?

"I just feel different when I'm around you," Lilac meowed at last. His eyes narrowed. His pale blue eyes. His icy-blue eyes that shone like stars. He was so amazing that it took her breath away. Scourge walked up to her until they were only a whisker away from each other.

"I like you, Lilac," Scourge meowed softly in her ear. Lilac's heart thumped. Scourge wasn't feeling well, was he? He must be sick. That's why he was saying all of this stuff. Lilac didn't move an inch though. She was nervous about the aftermath if she did move. She waited for Scourge to finish talking.

"There's never been any cat like you," Scourge's tone had dropped so that she had to strain her ears to hear him. "I've never thought of a cat, besides myself, to be amazing, but you're the exception. I mean one look at you…" Scourge trailed off. Lilac waited, frozen for him to continue.

"Will you come and talk with me tonight, Lilac? Will you keep me company?" She jumped out of her pelt. He wanted her to what? Tonight? Talk with him? That would be scary to be alone with him at night. He could be kind of scary. But it would be scarier if she rejected him. He just said he liked her but if she hurt him by saying she didn't like him, and then he might kill her. She'd never get her dreams to come true. She would never be part of The Guard.

"I…I…Scourge," Lilac managed. Then common sense hit her. She liked this cat a little and then that cat she liked the leader. The leader would give her anything she wanted. But did she want this? Blood rushed to her brain, making her brain blurry. "Sure, Scourge." Scourge flicked his tail and led her back to his dumpster.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

Scourge loved her. He never thought it was possible. But she was everything to him right now. As soon as she accepted his invitation to chat with him in his den, she had become the most important thing in his life besides his leadership to BloodClan. The little silver tabby was padding behind him silently. He stood by to let her inside first.

She entered and sat down immediately by his nest. Scourge blinked. This wasn't how he imagined talking to his to-be-mate. While he was lying down, comfortable and happy while she sat rigid and in the edge.

"Are you going to sit down?" Scourge meowed quietly. She did. Her tail curled over her paws and she stared at him. Oh great. She wanted him to start to conversation.

"You're six moons, right?" Scourge asked calmly. Lilac blinked and then gave a nervous twitch of her whiskers. That made him curious. What was going on?

"Yeah. Six moons." But her tone made it sure that she wasn't telling the truth or there was more to the story. He could tell.

"There's more," Scourge meowed evenly. Lilac gave a shiver. "There's more." He repeated. She looked at Scourge. Scourge looked back, waiting for an answer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lilac meowed at last.

"You're a bad liar." Scourge told her. Lilac took a few steps towards Scourge. Scourge didn't expect this but he didn't say anything, he just sat there, unfazed by her behavior.

"Scourge," she whispered. Scourge perked his ears. "My mother….my mother, she lied to you." Lilac gulped. "She says we're six moons but we're really nine." This shocked him. He turned his brain and thought about it. Come to think of it, the kits had been born a while ago. Scourge just didn't think about it because Bone never mentioned them and they were always tucked away in their boxes. Lilac turned her head to the ground. She stared at Scourge's paws instead of his eyes.

"She wants us to stay in the nest." Lilac meowed to the ground. "She was scared for us."

"Clover lied to me?" Scourge meowed furiously.

"No, Bone lied to you." Lilac meowed. She hoped Scourge would get mad at Bone and not her mother. She loved her mother and would hate for her to get injured. Scourge didn't know what to say. Was it true or was she just defending her mother?

"Please don't hurt them," Lilac pleaded. Scourge wasn't thinking right. Lilac was taking his breath away and his brain cells.

"Fine," Scourge meowed at last. He loved her and didn't want to hurt her. Lilac's pretty face was drowned in worry. He didn't like to watch her suffer. It was hurting him too. "I won't harm either one of them. Thistle is safe too." Scourge knew any other time he would've went and cut Bone up but now he was at perfect ease.

"Thank you, Scourge," Lilac meowed. She pressed her muzzle against his shoulder. Scourge almost jumped back in surprise but he didn't. He let her keep her muzzle on his.

"Scourge?"

"Yes?"

"I think I may love you."

"Is that possible?" Scourge asked, though inside he was pleased to hear those words.

"Yes." Lilac answered.

"Scourge?" Scourge jumped back. His deputy! That's right! Bone would have reports now. He had to get Lilac out of here! What would Bone say if he found out he was hitting on his daughter? He was a protective cat. He was very protective about Clover and same with his kits. Scourge's nervousness was beginning to show. His white paw was taping on the ground impatiently. What else would Bone want to know? What rumors would Bone spread? Scourge couldn't trust any cat with this information.

"What is it, Bone?" he flicked his tail indicating that Lilac should go to the corner back of his place. Lilac obeyed instantly.

"There was a group of passing kittypets, we have them a fair warning and so I don't think they'll bother us again." Bone began. He didn't seem to be able to scent his daughter inside Scourge's cave or he didn't care enough to make a big deal out of it. "Night and Storm killed Fire today because Fire was seeing Night's daughter, Mouse. They also went into the forest today and got you these." Bone dropped two mice down at Scourge's paws. Scourge automatically knew that these mice were going to go to Lilac but he didn't say that out loud.

"I gave Apple's kits a demonstration with Shadow today with Barely. Tell me again why we still have him as a warrior."

"He's the brother of Snake and Ice." Scourge grumbled. This report was taking too long. "Family ties are always good for something. Hurry up." Bone gave a polite flick of his ear and continued.

"Ivy and Scar chased a dog away and I personally killed two cats today because they were still living with each other even though their mother kicked them out of their den." Bone thought for a moment. "I think that's all that happened today. The forest is a great place to go."

"Right." Scourge remembered what he was going to say. "Keep out of the forest. I don't want our neighbors to think we're intruding on them quite yet. We're going to surprise attack them. Not give them the assumption that we're invading their territory for food and then alter on the whole piece of land. They'll be ready for us. Keep BloodClan out of the forest."

"Yes, Scourge."

"Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good," Scourge sneered. "Get out." Bone dipped his head and then turned around to leave. Scourge watched the black and white tom carefully. He was sniffing. Scourge panicked inside. What if he could tell?

"What was Lilac doing here?" Bone asked, sniffing again. It was the question that he dreaded.

"Go!" Scourge hissed through clenched teeth. Bone didn't need to be old twice. He knew that tone and Scourge wasn't happy.

"What was that all about?" Lilac asked. Scourge turned to spin around and look at her.

"I don't think your father would be happy to hear that I'm seeing you." Scourge replied, shoving a mouse towards her. "He might spread the news and my enemies would know where to strike." Scourge was being completely honest, or trying to be.

"Right." Lilac meowed, like she understood where he came from. She tucked her paws underneath her and began to eat the mouse. "Yum!" she exclaimed. "Clover doesn't bring me mice often. I normally get rats or a bird. You know, whatever is there." Scourge didn't know what she was talking about. He always got the best chicken and a mouse. Didn't everyone get what he got? Even if it wasn't as fresh and plum as his?

"Alright," Scourge muttered. He didn't think he was naïve, but he was. He didn't know anything about his Clan but that they worshipped the ground he walked on.

"I can show you around tomorrow if you want," Lilac offered lightly, as if she was reading his mind. Scourge thought for a moment. He guessed that would be alright to do. If anyone asked , he could just say he was mentoring her. But he knew no cat would dare ask him, nor would anyone say anything when he was around them.

"That would be nice," Scourge meowed. Tomorrow he was going to be shown his Clan. He knew the Regular Warriors and his Guard, but he did not know the other part of his Clan. It made him antsy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

Scourge waited patiently until Lilac arrived in his den. Her fur had been washed thoroughly and her eyes were bright and innocent.

"Ready, Scourge?"

Scourge gave a slight dip of his head towards Lilac. Lilac's eyes blinked in surprise. Scourge never dipped his head to any cat. It was always the other way around. But she didn't protest. It was nice to be treated nice and by Scourge nonetheless. She turned around pranced out of the den. Scourge flicked his tail and followed her.

She was jogging fast, so fast Scourge had to almost run to keep up with her. She was fast. Scourge's pride kept him from saying "slow down." But he was worn out when she stopped. He looked around.

"Where are we?" Scourge snapped in a whisper. This part of the Twoleg Place was unfamiliar. He didn't know if he'd ever been here before. There was grass and trees but there was still the stench of Twolegs hanging heavily in the air. Scent of dogs and other creatures reached his nose when he inhaled.

"This is the Park." Lilac purred. "I came here once at night to practice hunting with my mother. The grass is nice and soft. The trees are nice for climbing." She led him to a nice little bush where he settled down. The sun had gone down all the way so it was dark now, but still warm. It was a nice feeling. She paused for a moment and drew in a breath. "Oh! It's Barley."

Scourge stopped sniffing and stiffened. Barley? She knew a cat's name? Scourge made a face and flicked his tail for her to talk to him. Lilac's expression stayed blank as she went up to greet a black and white cat. He was young and strong.

"Lilac," Barley stammered. Scourge sniffed. He had a mouse. It smelled wonderful. Mice were his favorite kind of prey. He tom dipped his head awkwardly. Scourge didn't have to sniff hard to smell the scent of fear coming off of him.

Lilac was talking to him about something about a "Violet" cat. Scourge guessed that was his mate. Who else would it be? His sister? Of course not, his deputy made sure that every family had been broken up. Barley nosed the two mice.

"I'd better go," he mumbled. Scourge stepped out; he wanted to have some fun tonight. Besides, that cat was getting a little too friendly with Lilac.

"You're going to leave without addressing your leader?" Scourge purred mockingly. His blue eyes were cold and narrowed, waiting for his answer.

"N-N-N-N-no," Barley sputtered. He gulped. Scourge loved this. He had this stupid cat under his paw. Lilac passed back behind Scourge. He stepped closer to Barley with his claws unsheathed.

"So, what's the story between you and Lilac?" Scourge's tone became colder and higher pitched. "And Violet?"

"N-N-Nothing," Barley meowed hesitantly. "We're just friends." Lilac's eyes were expressionless. She was thinking about this hard.

************

Lilac watched as Scourge taunted and threatened Barley. It made her disgusted with him and it just made her adore him even more. He was a good leader. He could intimidate any cat. Lilac knew that Scourge was one of a kind. She wanted to be just like him, maybe with more of a heart, though. Poor Barley was sure getting it tonight.

She remembered when she had met him. She had been hunting in the Park when she had heard a small whimper. It made her curious. She wanted to know what it was. Lilac had sniffed and searched until she had found a small bush with a hole underneath it. Inside it was a small cat. A small orange tabby.

"Hello?" Lilac meowed nervously. She didn't know what would happen. The cat was small and innocent looking but so was Scourge. He looked like a Warrior in training. But he wasn't, he was far from that.

"Hello," the meow was soft and innocent. "I'm Violet." Lilac didn't respond. She was the same size as Lilac but she also looked a little older.

"I'm Lilac," Lilac had responded. She was just too sweet. A big black and white cat had scared her to death when he appeared.

"Violet, Bone took the mice, I'm sorry." He stopped short when he realized Lilac was there. He sniffed. "You smell like an alleyway," he growled. "Are you one of Scourge's warriors?" He became a little antsy on the last sentence. "If you're wondering why we're here together, then the reason is because we're mates." He meowed hurriedly, Lilac was about to open her mouth when he interrupted. I know she doesn't look like she's a queen but it was just recent." He stopped talking abruptly. "Where are you from? What alleyway?"

"The Alleyway," Lilac answered. Scourge nodded and gave a slight dip of his head. The Alleyway was also known as 'Scourge's Alleyway'. That was where he lived with his deputy in the farthest corner possible towards the entrance.

"Right."

"But I'm still a Warrior in training, who are you?"

"Barley," He shuffled his paws.

"You say Bone took your mice again?" Lilac asked, feeling a little guilt that it was her father who had done that.

"Uh," Barley thought about it, "Yeah." He answered, obviously trusting her. "But it doesn't matter because he's a major part of the Clan and he was probably giving it to Scourge." Barley answered quickly. Lilac didn't know how to answer so instead what she did was she dipped her head and left.

Moons after that, she had met Barley again and asked him about Violet's kits. That's when she learned Barley's secret. It was his sister, not his mate. She hadn't told anyone that secret, she didn't have to. But she had promised that when she was part of The Guard, she'd try and help him as much as she could. He was her friend.

Now here she was talking with Barley for the third time of her life, one moon later.

"Scourge," Lilac meowed, nervously. Scourge snapped out of his excitement and focused his attention on Lilac. "Shall we go?"

"Of course," Scourge meowed in what she thought was pleasant. He snatched both of the mice from Barley and trotted off towards a tree. Lilac gave one last look at Barley and then left to follow him. He was stretched out after eating the mouse. "I'll have to tell Bone about that cat. He's a good one. Easy to intimidate."

"I agree," Lilac found herself agreeing. This was Scourge, she was supposed to respect him and look up to him, that was it. She wasn't supposed to want to give him a lick to get close to him. But she watched him purr at the sight of Barley and that was what she wanted to do. Snuggle up with him. He could be fun, or at least have some sort of humor, even if it was at someone else's expense.

"Come on," Lilac meowed softly. "Let's finish up this tour of your Clan territory." Scourge nodded and immediately fell into his cold stiff posture. She led him around the stores and other Alleyways of the other cats.

Scourge met his Clan for the first time that day. He met every single cat and saw every single kit. And he was with the love of his life, until he saw one little black cat. She was small kit with two big brothers. She brought memories back to Scourge. Painful ones. But the mother wasn't a Regular Warrior of part of The Guard. She was just in the territory of BloodClan so she was part of it.

But that little kit. Her name was Mint. And she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

"Her name is Mint," the queen had purred softly. Mint had two white paws. Her front paws were white and her tail tip and chest fur was white as well. She was adorable. He didn't even notice when Lilac gave him a small nudge.

"Are we leaving?" She questioned him quietly.

"One moment," Scourge meowed softly. He turned towards the queen. "Who's the father?" Scourge was curious if the father was someone he knew. In other words, he wanted to see if the father was in an okay rank to associate himself with this kit. He hoped so. She was so precious as a tiny kit. He reminded himself to stay calm when the cat answered.

"I think his name was Storm."

What luck, Storm was part of The guard. He'd have to remind himself to promote the gray warrior up to Ice and Snake's equal.

"The she-kit will be a good warrior." Scourge meowed, thinking about Mint.

"Why her? She's not like the other kits. She's small and gets easily tramped on," the mother meowed, worried. Scourge narrowed his eyes. He didn't like how this queen was protecting her kit so fiercely.

"It is an honor to become a warrior. It will make your worthless hide honor and something to live for. Do you think I have not ever been wrong about a kit before?" The truth was, Scourge really was wrong about the kits because Bone picked out pawfuls of kits he thought might be good and then Scourge came by and selected the kits _he_ thought would be good. It wasn't hard to get good kits, Bone was very selective. But Scourge had never chosen a kit from scratch. He could be totally wrong, he hoped he wasn't.

"Are their eyes opened yet?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, they opened two days ago," The queen purred. Scourge flicked his ear and then turned to leave.

"It was nice to meet you," Scourge meowed quietly. "Bone will come by tomorrow and explain more about tutorial we give our exceptional kits. This is only open for kits that I approve and think can be part of my exclusive group. I think you'd better start treating that little kit like she's a queen. She may very well be the reason for you living or dying."

"I still don't think—"

"No, you don't. This is an order, I, Scourge, leader of BloodClan, say this: this kit will become a member of The Guard." Scourge snapped. He wanted the kit. She was just too wonderful to pass up. She was gorgeous. He seemed to forget that Lilac was still in the den with him. He stiffened. He would have to get rid of her. One way or another.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

Scourge stared straight in front of him. A few moons passed and he was staring at the new cats that were trying to fight their way into The Guard. One of those cats was Mint. Following orders, Almond, Mint's mother, had brought her last born over as soon as Mint was old enough and strong enough to be by herself. He knew that if Mint went back to her mother every day after her training practice then she might become attached to some other tom. And for Scourge, leader of BloodClan, that was not an option. He wanted her.

The only problem was Lilac, still. Scourge had been giving Lilac hints that he didn't love her anymore, but she was stupid because she didn't seem to get the hints. First he had stopped letting her come close to him. Then he stopped telling her things. He stopped ordering prey to be sent to her and he even cut her out of The Guard that he had allowed her into. But she kept coming back. She was like a tick.

He watched Mint dodge a blow from the larger tom she was fighting against. This was the last round of the competition. The kits would fight one another and then move up in rank until there were only two kits left. Those kits would then fight it out and then whoever won the last round would be taken under apprenticeship with a warrior from The Guard. So far it was an even fight between the big tom Lilac's brother, Thistle and the wonderful she-cat, Mint. Thistle was older than Mint, since he had only been two moons when the last competition for The Guard was going on. So, he had to wait six moons until he could compete for a spot.

They were both spectacular, and this fight could go on forever. The rest of The Guard were sitting around the tumbling kits, giving them plenty of room and hoping that whichever kit won, they got to train.

"Enough," Scourge snarled, Mint was on Thistle's shoulders, digging her claws into his fur when Thistle had rolled over, squashing her against the hard ground. "This is taking too long."

"So, who won?" Storm asked curiously, after all, Mint was his daughter. His head was tipped to the side as he stared at Scourge. It was normally tradition to wait until one of the kits had the other pinned down. Then he would announce who would take the triumphant kit and the other kit that lost would be sent to one of his Regular Warriors.

"They both did," Scourge answered coldly. He glared at his Clan. They were staring at him with shock and nervousness.

"Are you sure we should do that?" Bone spoke after the long shocked silence. "Two apprentices? They'd get in the way of everything! It's hard enough with one apprentice being dragged around with us. They slow us down tons. I mean they're a great honor but they're a great responsibility."

"Are you saying my decision is bad?" Scourge questioned his deputy quietly. His eyes were cold slits and he advanced up to his deputy slowly. Bone's doubt about the apprentices turned into pure terror.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Bone shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Sir." Bone instantly changed his demeanor, from scornful to a respectful warrior. "I only meant that The Guard is a special elite group and we many things. And it's very hard to train both apprentices while keeping up with the large Clan."

"Then I'll take one and train it myself," Scourge sneered. Inside he was exploding with joy. How lucky was this? "If it's too much trouble for your warriors."

"No, it's alright, Scourge," Silver murmured softly. Scourge whipped his head around to see a light gray she-cat. She was a very attractive cat who had the air of being a soft, gentle queen. That wasn't so. She was just as vicious as the rest of The Guard. "Really, Scourge, you really mustn't worry yourself with an apprentice. They are a lot of work, but The Guard is trained to deal with many great honors. We can handle another kit. It's no problem."

Scourge shook his head while his Clan agreed on her words. "Bone has already told me how much work they are. And because apparently my Guard is weaker than I thought and they can't handle another kit, I will take one."

"Which one will you take?" Clover questioned.

"Mint," Scourge meowed coldly. He gave a slight flick of his tail and she padded up nervously towards him, as if she couldn't believe her ears and it might be a trick.

"Let's see…" Scourge searched his Guard. Bone was a definite out for being a mentor. One, he had argued with him and angered him, and he was the father. Clover couldn't mentor, she was the mother. Parents could never get mentored by their parents. That meant they got too close to them. As Scourge knew, strong families could overpower him. His eyes stopped at Ice. Thistle and Ice could probably get along well…Another rule for choosing mentors, find cats that don't look like they'd be on each other's tails every moment, that meant complaining and a Guard that was separated.

"Ice," Scourge meowed. "Take Thistle, you're his new mentor." Ice perked up. He must've not been expecting an apprentice. He had just finished training Clover a few seasons ago. Ice dipped his head and Thistle went up to greet him. He dismissed his Clan.

He saw something stir behind him. He turned his head a few inches and looked at a pile of rubble, pretending to be in great thought; Lilac and Mint were arguing and he wanted to hear every word. . Scourge strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"Why is he training _you?" _Lilac was asking.

"Dunno."

"You know he is still training me, right?" Lilac meowed coldly.

"He took you off The Guard," Mint pointed out vehemently, getting the hint that Lilac was furious.

"Because," Lilac sneered stiffly. "He has other plans for me."

"Like what?" Mint asked in fake curiousness. "Maybe he wants to make you the first slave cat in this Clan. Maybe you'll be the dung-cleaner-upper…the possibilities are endless."

Scourge's ears perked a little. Maybe Lilac would be good for that job. She certainly would be off of his tail and she'd be doing something useful. _But that trick you taught her. Your signature move..._He told himself. Scourge cursed silently. How could he have been that stupid? Why did he have to teach her that move?

"You think you're so smart—"

"Because I am," Mint interrupted. "You however don't seem to understand that you might've been someone a few moons ago, but now you're nothing! I'm in your spot. Get used to it, _weakling."_

Lilac screeched with fury and then leapt onto the newest apprentice. Scourge whipped around, not pretending to be ignoring what was going on between the she-cats now. He thought he'd have to interfere but he never did.

Mint had learned a lot, while Lilac's moves were messy and cocky, mocking the new apprentice. Scourge had no idea where a five moon kit could have learned all of that stuff, but he was shocked as Mint jumped into the air with such quickness and landed perfectly on Lilac's shoulders. She began tearing Lilac's fur out, tuff by tuff. Lilac was trying to buck her off but wasn't doing too well on that because Mint was still tearing. Finally Lilac rolled on her back to escape Mint's claws but when he was on her back, Mint had jumped up and landed on her stomach, pressing her claws against Lilac's throat.

Lilac wriggled underneath Mint and leapt at her, taken by Surprise, Mint jumped back. Lilac had one claw extended on her right front paw. Scourge knew where this was going. He couldn't let Mint get finished off by Lilac, especially with the move _he taught her._

"Nice try, Lilac," Scourge sneered. Scourge knocked Lilac off balance in the air. She tumbled to the ground. "I taught you that move and it was the biggest mistake of my life." Scourge had been avoiding Lilac as much as possible, so much he didn't notice that she was a little bit bigger than her was.

"No matter," Scourge muttered to himself. He padded up slowly to Lilac. Her eyes were wide and her silver fur bloody.

"Scourge!" she gasped. "Why didn't you let me kill her? She's just a kit! What are you? Stupid?"

"Better watch that tongue of yours, Lilac," Scourge meowed coldly. "Or I'll finish what Mint didn't."

"Why, Scourge? You really wouldn't kill me? Would you?" Panic flew into her eyes. "Was it because of that remark I made? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." Lilac was on her paws.

"Of course, you didn't," Scourge meowed sarcastically.

"Mint can fight her own battles, can't you Mint?" Lilac jeered. "Or are you too weak to do that now?" Lilac leapt at Mint but Scourge knocked her down again.

"Stop wasting your time," Scourge finally meowed. He stepped back, giving Lilac the glare that made every cat slink back a little. The things looks could do to stupid cats… "Mint, kill her. She's becoming too much of a nuisance. Next thing she'll do is turn my loyal cats against me. Kill her."

The sleek black cat pranced up to Lilac. Scourge noticed that she was slightly limping. Her left hind left had been bitten hard and her shoulders were wounded. Mint leapt up and landed on Lilac's stomach, like a cat hunting a mouse, she made a swift kill, but not before whispering loudly, "Nice try, you lose."

It was a clean cut that wouldn't have hurt.

"Wonderful." Scourge praised her. Her eyes lit up. "Where'd you leanr all of that? It's almost Regular Warrior worthy. Not many kits can do that."

"My father, Storm." Mint meowed simply. "When you said you wanted me in The Guard, my mother told Storm, who took me out every day to practice."

"Wasn't he a little busy? After all, he had Night to train, didn't he?"

"Did he? I'm not sure. I guess so, now that I think about it…" Mint didn't say anything else.

"Alright," Scourge meowed. Scourge studied her face. It was smooth and angular, giving her a more mature look. She was lithe and thin now. She could've been mistaken for a adult cat, not a kit, if was larger.

"Go find a nest," Scourge ordered. "If you're not up and waiting over there," he flicked his tail by the table, "By the time I wake up tomorrow, then you'll regret it, got that?"

"Yes, Sir," Mint meowed, suddenly formal. But the way she said it was almost mockingly. Almost. She dipped her head and then padded off. He watched her leave. She gone before he could actually stare. But he knew one thing: she was gorgeous and she was quick-witted and talented. Lilac had also been talented, but she didn't measure up to Mint. Lilac. He smirked. she was gone. He had wondered when he was going to get rid of her. And then she offered him the perfect excuse and then he didn't even have to do it. He could just say that he needed to see what Mint could do and when…or he could just purely lie and say she was found dead and that he had nothing to do with it. Bone would get mad…

Bone. That was another matter. His deputy was getting too comfy with his place. So comfy Scourge was wondering if Bone wanted to be leader…That would mean Scourge would have to die. Scourge shook his head. He couldn't have that. He couldn't have a deputy forgetting his place. He'd have to do something about that too…


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

After last night's performance by Bone and finding out that Storm had been doing three things at once Scourge was seriously thinking about replacing Bone with Storm. He had been able to balance his Guard duties with an apprentice while training a kit and being with his mate. He was one spectacular talented tom.

Scourge sat in his nest, washing himself and debating the idea. He heard yowling so he peaked outside his den and watched his Clan. Bone was standing by Lilac's body and Clover was licking the dry blood off of her kit. The only warriors in the alley were Bone, Snake, Ice, Clover and Mint.

"Don't be stupid, Snake!" Bone snarled. The large black and white tom loomed over the smaller brown tom. But even though Bone was twice the size of Snake, snake didn't flinch or cower.

"All I'm saying, Bone, is that deaths happen in BloodClan! If you're not happy with that, then you can leave! No one would miss you if you left!" Snake retorted loudly. Ice padded up to his brother's side.

"That's right. I get that she was your daughter, but you have other things to worry about! You're deputy! So stop moaning about Lilac!" Ice snapped.

"Forgive me," Bone snarled. "How would you like it if I killed _your _kits? What about precious kits, Ice? What about Cinder, Moss and Ivy? Do you want them to die?" Bone spat.

"No, but I wouldn't make such a big deal about it." Ice sneered. "Look at yourself; you call yourself deputy of BloodClan, a deputy who is becoming weak just because a cat died."

"I. Am. Not. Weak." Bone hissed furiously. Bone leapt towards his Clanmate without warning, claws unsheathed. Ice, who had no warning, and as Bone was twice his size, found himself pinned down.

"What are you doing, Bone?" Snake cried, leaping onto Bone to try to get him off his brother. Bone was about to swat at Snake when Scourge stepped out of his den.

"Yes, Bone, what _are _you doing?" Scourge sneered. "I don't remember giving you permission to kill Ice or Snake. Believe it or not, they are still part of The Guard; therefore, you should not be attacking them." Bone bounced gracefully off of his Clanmate. Ice gave his ruffled fur a few licks.

"Bone, you're on thin ice," Scourge warned icily, which was not true. Bone _was _on thin ice. With his last attack on Ice, the ice had melted and he had fallen into the water of trouble. He flicked his tail towards the two other warriors. "Go spread the news that a BloodClan meeting will take place. Make sure The Guard and the Regular Warriors know." Scourge paused. "Add the high ranking queens to that list too."

"High ranking," Snake repeated. "Does that include Regular Warrior's queens?"

"NO!" Scourge snapped impatiently. "Don't be stupid! I said 'high ranking'! I did not say 'Queens'! If you want a list, here it is: Clover, Flower, Apple, and Almond. In other words, your mates, Bone and Ice. And then Night's mate and then Storm's mate. Am I clear? _Do you understand now_?"

"Yes, Sir," Snake and Ice meowed, uncertainly. Scourge watched as the two brothers padded away, side by side. He could feel their skittish, uncertainness hovering around them as they left. That was good. At least he was doing something right still.

"What was going on there," Scourge snapped, his voice was agitated and sharp. "You know you don't attack The Guard. What's wrong with you?" Bone stared at Scourge. He just stared.

"How can you not feel anything? You two spent lots of time together…didn't she mean anything to you?"

"First of all, stop deluding yourself to thinking I'm going to _ever _spend my time with she-cats and second, I asked you a question. When I ask a question, you are to return it with an answer, _not_ another question. Is that clear? Do we have an understanding?" Scourge stared fiercely into Bone's eyes but Bone did not lower his head nor did he stop glared at Scourge. Scourge felt a wave of hostility pass through Bone. Scourge felt his own wave of fury pass through his body. He was about to continue his lecture when his apprentice came up from behind him.

"Bone," Mint meowed harshly, "That is your leader you are talking to! Show some respect!"

Bone swung his head to face Mint. They scowled at each other for what seemed for forever and then Bone broke his gaze.

"Sorry, Scourge," Bone gave a slight nod of respect and then padded away towards Clover.

"You didn't have to do that," Scourge meowed quietly. "Besides, _I _am the leader over here. I can keep my own warriors in line without your help."

"Sorry, but Bone is such a bad Clanmate. I can't believe you're actually letting him keep his deputy position. I mean, yesterday he was arguing with you and now he attacked Ice. He must think _he's _leader now."

"Yes," Scourge murmured, amazed at how Mint's ranting presence was calming him down a bit from the last episode. "That's why tonight at dusk, I'm demoting him to a regular warrior."

"Why a Regular Warrior? Wouldn't be part of The Guard?"

"No, he's getting to comfy having power. He needs to be demoted all the way, but if I demote him too much then he'll leave and live the strays in BloodClan territory, and he could stir up trouble. But if he's a Regular Warrior, he can try to stir up trouble but he won't get far because I'll have cats watching him." Scourge explained. His apprentice watched with fascination.

"Wow, you really have got this all figured out, haven't you?" Mint meowed in awe.

"Yes," Scourge meowed quietly. "I'm going to send you on an assignment. I want you to go around BloodClan and find as much food as you can. I don't care how you get it. You just have to get it and then bring it back, without help." Mint nodded.

"And you're serious that you don't care I get it?" Mint repeated. Her tone sounded a little excited. "So…I could kill to get the food?"

"Whatever it takes to get it," Scourge purred, slightly amused by her excitement about her assignment. "Get going, you have to be back well before dusk when the meeting will be going on. You are to attend, and you are to be groomed _well_." Scourge was serious about the last part. He couldn't have cats thinking that his apprentice was a dirty rogue. That would make him look bad.

"Alright, bye, Scourge!"

Scourge narrowed his eyes at her calling him by his first name so carelessly…but part of him liked it. It made him feel better. Much better. It made him feel more carefree and happy.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Desire

He was beginning to become restless. The sun was about to set and Mint still wasn't back. He was beginning to get slightly nervous on top of being slightly eager.

Bone was about to become a regular warrior and Storm was about to become his deputy. His paws were about to fall off from anxiety.

"I'm back!"

Scourge lifted his head from his nest where he was laying. "Come in." Scourge ordered at once. "What did you find?" He asked once Mint was inside the den.

"A lot of stuff. I even recruited Ice and Storm to help carry it back." Scourge's eyes widened a fraction, but not enough for Mint to realize. He was shocked a bit. Who much did she get? How did she get it all? He thought the best she would come back with was a couple of mice and a few clumps of chicken. But she could carry that by herself. Why did she need hose warriors? Unless it was a lot of food.

"What did you get?" Scourge questioned quietly.

"I can't remember," Mint shuffled her paws. "All I remember specifically was I for a bird and a rat. Had to fight for them, but I ended up getting them."

"How many cats did you attack?"

"Just a few. Mostly I snuck up on other cats and it from right under their noses." Mint sounded like she was proud of herself. Scourge got up without another word and stepped outside of the den. Sitting in front of his paws were three mice, and some other Twoleg stuff that smelled good.

"Wow," Scourge meowed softly. He went up to the mice and gave them a careful sniffing. "These are fresh." He observed.

"Well, uh, yeah. I went into the forest." Mint admitted.

"You did what?" Scourge felt himself say.

"I went into the forest. I mean, I had to go far away from the alley because the weaker acts live father away, so I had to go really far to find the weak cat, and they lived close to the forest so I just slipped into it." Mint defended herself.

"Besides, I didn't get caught."

_She didn't get caught!_ Scourge told himself. She didn't get caught like he did when he was a kit. She was alright and she went into the forest. He was so thankful that she didn't get hurt. Her beautiful black pelt would look out of place with scars and blood. It needed to stay clean and pure.

"That's good, but I want you to stay out of the forest. BloodClan is waiting for the right moment to take the forest. We just have to be patient. The time will come." Scourge narrowed his eyes. The time would come. That cat would pay dearly.

"Scourge? How did I do?"

Scourge mentally shook his head.

"Yes, Mint, that was good assignment for you. You did really well." Scourge praised her quietly, still eyeing the food.

"Should we move it somewhere safe?" Mint asked.

"Yes, the meeting is going to start soon," Scourge meowed. He thought for a moment. "Move it closer to my dumpster. The Guard can share it when we're done. Put two of the mice in my den for later." Mint nodded and then took off. Scourge leapt onto his dumpster and sat down.

He straightened his back and wrapped his tail around his paws and stared ahead. He was their leader. He would play the part of it until the end. He perked his ears and waited. He could be patient if he wanted to. He saw Mint move the food closer to the dumpster. He had the perfect view for seeing what was going on in his Clan—the _important_ part of his Clan.

He and Bone caught each other's eyes once. Scourge stiffened slightly when Bone's green eyes met his. The look was challenging almost. Like Bone was mocking or taunting him. Scourge narrowed his eyes and Bone averted his gaze.

Just give it some more time. Bone would be knocked down soon enough. He wouldn't challenge even Snake or Ice after this.

Cats started filing into the alleyway in groups of two or three. Bone and The Guard took a seat in front of the dumpster where Scourge was sitting, while his Regular Warriors took a seat against the wall. The Guard's mate's sat with them. All of his warriors were here now, but Scourge was waiting for the rest of his Clan. Surely the message was sent around.

Sure enough, a few heartbeats later, a good portion of his Clan gathered in the alleyway. When enough cats were present to see what Scourge was going to, he started.

"Many of you know Bone, correct?" Scourge meowed coldly. He didn't have to speak loudly. They would listen. They all would listen. No cat answered. Exactly what he wanted. "Bone is BloodClan's deputy. He carries out my orders, he hunts, he patrols, and he keeps things in order." Scourge continued.

"But that is not enough; therefore, he is not qualified to my deputy. Not anymore."

He waited, just as he expected, there were gasps. He let them talk. Let them guess what Bone was doing wrong. No on was as surprised as Bone, himself.

"What?" He yowled. "What have I done wrong, Scourge? Say it!" Scourge remained silent. He kept his gaze on Bone, not looking away or anywhere else.

"Quiet, Bone," Scourge ordered and the muttering stopped. "I, Scourge of BloodClan, strip you of your duties to this Clan. I strip you of your status as being part of my Guard."

"No, Scourge, I will not be quiet! I have earned my right as your deputy! I have done nothing wrong and you know it."

"Look at yourself, Bone," Scourge sneered calmly. "You are arguing with your leader. Is that not proof enough that you should be demoted? You have forgotten your place in the Clan. You are getting too comfy with your status as deputy. You think you are above me."

"I will fight you for leadership, I will take over this Clan, and you, Scourge will be dead." Bone snarled. "I will not stand here and be demoted when I have rightfully earned my power. I will not have it taken away from either without a fight."

A fight? Scourge was a little taken aback. For some reason he had not been excepting this. He should've been expecting it, but for some reason, it was a complete surprise. But he was good at hiding emotions when he wanted to. Is demeanor didn't change, not once bit as he leapt off his dumpster and landed with a light thud on the ground.

"Are you stupid, Bone?" Storm shouted. "You can't take on Scourge! He's the best fighter of us all! That's what he's leader! You're insane!"

"Yeah," Ice added. "Stop now before you die!"

He was right. Storm was a good warrior. He had been right to pick him as the next deputy. He would stay loyal to him. And if something happened to Storm, he could always replace him with Snake or Ice. Both of them were more than loyal and strong cats.

"No, I won't stand here while I get bumped down from everything I had!" Bone retorted fiercely.

"_Do not kill Bone."_

What? Scourge looked around for the cat who said that. Of course he would kill Bone. Bone deserved this.

"_You will not kill Bone, Scourge. Don't' waste your time."_

That voice. Who was it? It was familiar. Too familiar. It was soft and silky, and yet strong and independent.

"Who are you? I think I know you from somewhere." Scourge murmured so that only he could hear.

"_I think you know. Think, Scourge."_

"Stop delaying this, Scourge," Bone snapped. "Are you scared of losing to me?"

"I think I'd be more worried if a rat attacked me." Scourge sneered. He waited for Bone to attack. His Clan had leapt onto the fence and the tables around the alley. That gave the fighting cats space and it gave them a better view.

He didn't have to wait long. Bone attacked, his claws extended for the kill.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Desire

Scourge inhaled through his nose and slipped to the side.

"Fight, Scourge! Or are you afraid to get your paws messy?" Bone growled. Scourge said nothing. He wasn't going to lose energy over something pointless like talking.

"There's still time to quit, Bone. You can surrender and I'll let you leave BloodClan alive." Scourge told Bone after Bone had tried to launch a few more attacks. Scourge narrowed his eyes slightly while they circled each other. Bone was starting to pant. He was losing his energy.

"_Do not kill Bone. You kill him and you will pay with your own life." _

It was that voice again. And then it hit him. That voice. Bone. That voice was trying to save Bone because the voice was Bone's daughter. Lilac.

"Go away."

"_No, Scourge. You said you loved me and then you ordered my death. I will make sure you pay for my death. Do not kill Bone. Do not make things harder on yourself than you already have." _

The way she said the last sentence made Scourges skin crawl. He knew that tone. It was the same one he had when he wanted something done and he wasn't kidding about it. Lilac had taken more out of his book that Scourge had realized.

"Fine. I won't kill him. Lay off of me, won't you?" Scourge snarled under his breath.

There was no answer but a slight breeze. Scourge took that as a _yes_.

Scourge stopped moving and stood absolutely still. Bone would attack once more and Scourge would be done playing with him.

As predicted, Bone leapt at Scourge. Scourge sheathed all but one claw. He didn't drag it across Bone's body and slice him in half like he wanted to do. He merely snagged his claw in Bone's collar. Bone fell to the ground, belly up. Scourge pulled tightly. The collar snapped and fell to the ground. Quickly, before Bone could get up, Scourge set the same claw on Bone's throat. He laid his other paw on Bone's belly. He wouldn't kill Bone, but he would injure him. He made no promises about that.

He unsheathed his claws and sank them. Bone screeched in pain but Scourge didn't let go. He raked his claws against Bone's shoulders and sides. Scourge's claw was still in place, about to sink into Bone's throat. Scourge knew he wouldn't kill Bone, but Bone didn't know that. The cat stopped yowling and went still. He was still breathing. Scourge could see his sides moving up and down at a rapid pace. Scourge stepped away from Bone and bounded back to his dumpster to address his Clan.

They had left their spots on the fence and tables and were now gathered below him again. They all were avoiding his gaze. Perfect. Maybe saving Bone's life was a good thing to do. It showed them that he would let them suffer and not care. That he wouldn't end the pain with death. They'd live through it, but still suffer.

"You will never again challenge me to another fight for leadership. I will win every time." Scourge kept taking his claws and sinking them into the flesh. Bone "Let this be a lesson to all of you who think you can fight me. Bone thought he could fight me and win. But look where he is now."

"Bone, are you now a Regular Warrior. You will move out of this alleyway immediately. If I ever see your face in here again, I will kill. And The Guard will kill you if you enter this alley."

Scourge took a deep breath. Here it goes; Storm would be the new deputy. He hoped Mint would like this.

"Now that Bone is now a Regular Warrior, I now need a new deputy." He swept his gaze along the edge of the dumpster of his Guard until he saw the face he wanted.

"Storm will be the new deputy of BloodClan. You will obey him, like you would obey me. If you do not, I will know about it, and you will suffer." All around him cats were nodded. He glanced at Storm. The tom was rigid. It was as if he didn't want to be deputy. Scourge wondered if that was true, until he caught his eye. The blue eyes were lit up with happiness.

"I, Scourge, name Storm as my deputy and successor." Scourge announced. "Spread the word and _get out of my alley_." Scourge snapped.

The cats below jumped and left as quickly as possible. His Guard stayed. They knew they weren't included in that order. He waited until all of the other cats were gone until he jumped down from his place on the dumpster.

"Eat something," Scourge meowed to his Guard. He flicked his tail at the food Mint had gotten. They waited as Storm went up to the food and grabbed something. Then the others started digging in as well.

"Storm, come into my den. We need to talk." Scourge flicked his tail. The guard would alright by themselves. They didn't need to be watched. "Get comfy." Scourge invited his new deputy.

"You know why I got rid of Bone. I will not tolerate that kind of stuff from you," Scourge meowed coldly.

"Yes, Sir, I know." Storm's meow was confident.

"Here's what you will do, I want a one of The Guard warriors to be keeping tabs on Bone once he moves out. I don't care who he is, I don't care how it is done. But I want updates on what Bone is doing. And I don't want Bone to know anything. Other than that, you control the rest of The guard, so long as you tell me what you are doing." I also suggest you check in on Ivy. She is the one who keeps the Regular Warriors in order when they are in the other alley."

"Alright, anything else?"

"No," Scourge shook his head. "Just don't start behaving like Bone. I'll say it again and again, I won't have someone thinking they are at the same level as I am."

"Got it, sir."

"Go," Scourge dismissed his deputy. He wanted to speak with Mint now. Was she proud of her father and delighted that Scourge replaced Bone with her dad? He hoped so. "Send in Mint."

Storm dipped his head and left the den. Mint entered when Storm excited. It almost seemed rehearsed.

"I know why you got rid of Bone and replaced him with my father," Mint meowed as she stepped into the den. Scourge froze.

"Why would I do that?" Scourge asked. "I told you, I got rid of him because he was annoying me. He was acting like _he_ was leader. I needed someone knew for the job."

"That's half of it, but the other half is that you wanted to please me. Don't say anything. I can tell. I can read you easier than you think." Mint was completely expressionless. "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were," Scourge snorted. "But you're a kit, only six moons old. What would you know?"

"A lot more than you're giving me credit for!" Mint retorted.

Scourge blinked. "Fine. You're right; do you want a reward or something?"

"No, I want you to stop thinking I'm a young kit that can't do anything," Mint screeched.

"Stop, calm yourself or someone will hear you and I'll have The Guard on my case!" Scourge ordered. He went over to Mint, who sat still. "Shush, Mint." Scourge purred. He took his tail and flicked her ear with it. Mint purred and then stood up.

"I should go."

And then she left, much to Scourge's disappointment.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

Moons passed and Scourge was starting to watch Mint closely. She was doing well, but he could help having a slight fear of her. She had proved herself to be smarter than him once. And he was secretly afraid it would happen again, and this time, have terrible consequences.

Mint was now nine moons, as she had never forgiven Scourge for treating her like a kit, she constantly reminded him how old she was.

"Fetch Ice for me, he should be in the park with Thistle." Scourge ordered her one day. Mint gritted her teeth as she got up from her chicken. She whipped around, leaving the chicken, and disappearing onto the streets.

Scourge watched her go. She was getting older and her skills were beyond satisfactory, so, that meant she should be welcomed as a warrior. Twilight was coming soon, the sun was setting, when Mint came back, she and Thistle would be made warriors of The Guard. It was a quick ceremony, it shouldn't last all night.

"I'm back," Mint announced. Behind was Ice and Thistle. They looked up at Scourge expectantly. Scourge jumped down from his dumpster.

"Ice, my den, we have to talk. Thistle, Mint, go spread the word that I want all The Guard and Regular Warriors in the alley tonight at moon-high." Scourge ordered. The three cats dipped their heads and carried out their orders.

"How do you do you think Thistle is coming along?" Scourge asked his warrior once he was settled into his nest comfortably.

"Well," Ice hesitated. "I think he's ready to be made a warrior." He paused. "Thistle knows all of his moves, he knows everything. He knows how to attack, how to defend. He fought off Silver the other day and almost won. And then he got me pinned the other day in mock fight…" Ice rambled on.

Scourge nodded.

"I think they're ready too," Scourge narrowed his eyes. "Get something to eat."

Ice nodded and left the den with a slight dip of his head. Scourge waited until Ice was out of the den completely before he rested his head on his paws wearily and closed his eyes.

"Being leader is so tough," He murmured to himself.

"I would love to be leader!" Scourge's eyes snapped open.

Scourge looked up, he hadn't heard anyone enter. But Mint was standing at paws. Her eyes were glittering.

"Yes," Scourge growled. "But being leader is my role and being an apprentice is yours." Mint said nothing only stared at Scourge, her expression blank. Scourge narrowed his eyes at his apprentice. "Go, get something to eat—"

"There's nothing to eat," Mint meowed. "It's getting colder, nothing comes out as much."

Scourge kept a growl to himself. Every winter the Twolegs came out less and less, that meant they came out less and less with food. That meant his Clan wouldn't get food as easily.

"You'll find something, but you should eat," Scourge murmured. He flicked his tail. "Go find a cat who has something. Then you'd get something to eat."

"I'll be back later then," Mint meowed. Scourge gave a curt nod.

"Be back by moon-high."

Mint nodded and quietly exited the den.

"I, Scourge, leader of BloodClan command that every cat here look at these two apprentices. They are strong cats and will make fine additions to The Guard. They promise to be loyal to their Clan and they promise to give their full strength to The Guard." Scourge narrowed his eyes. "Are there any cats here who think one of these cats is not ready to become part of my Guard?"

None of the cats below said a thing. Scourge flicked an ear and then continued.

"Very well then," Scourge meowed loudly. "Welcome to The Guard, Mint and Thistle! You have just pledged yourself to me and my services and to BloodClan."

Cheers from The Guard and the Regular Warriors echoed throughout the alleyway as the two new Guard members got congratulated.

"Now, Mint and Thistle, as every other guard member has done before you, you must go and find a collar to represent your status as part of my Guard. Go now and return by sun-high. Remember, this is a solo mission. You can't ask any other cat for help."

The two cats nodded and then made their way through the cheering crowd.

"Come on," Scourge muttered as he jumped from his spot. He flicked his tail and he and Ice began to follow the new Guard members. "We have to make sure they get their collars the right way." Ice nodded and followed Scourge away from the cluster of cats.

**To me, this chapter was so boring. I'm not really sure what to do until the big fight in the forest…I'm just making fillers ….any ideas are welcome!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of the reviews!! It really motivates me!!!!!!!!!!!! :) **

**Other thanks go out to those of you who helped me. Because going right to the climax of the story so soon would be dumb in my opinion. But THANK YOU's go around. Especially ****chefchick! Thanks soo much!!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Desire

Scourge followed his former apprentice around the Twoleg place. All he could think of was: _What was she doing? Why wasn't she searching for a collar? Where is she going? _

Mint's attitude didn't express any hesitation; it seemed like she knew what she was doing…if only Scourge knew exactly what she was doing. He stalked her carefully. He made sure that he was never seen by her but that he always knew where she was.

Heartbeats passed and Mint was still sprinting. Scourge's fur began to tingle. She was about to cross the BloodClan border. He braced himself as he stepped out of BloodClan territory. He wasn't stupid. He knew he was any old other cat over the border. He braced himself for an attack. But nothing happened and he was able to follow Mint.

A large Twoleg nest was in view now and Mint went right up to its fence and hopped over it like an expert.

"Mint is that you?"

"It is," Mint replied.

Scourge stared. Who was she talking to?

"I need a favor," Mint meowed. "Do you know any kittypets who have collars?"

The cat she was talking to paused. "Yes, yes I think I do."

"Can you tell me who they are?"

"One's named Tigger and the other one is named Nick. They live over in that shack over there. But be careful, they can be vicious."

They both kept talking, but Scourge had lost interest. He was looking at the shack. It was small and had a gap on the side with a table underneath the gap. It looked nice. Scourge was tempted to claim it as his, but it was outside BloodClan territory so he put that idea out of his mind.

He was so deep in thought he didn't see Mint leave the cat's house. She was prancing to the shack. Her tail held high with confidence. He wondered if Mint was being too confident. She didn't even know them.

Scourge just followed her. He didn't have a choice. He was here to make sure she got the collar and do nothing else. He couldn't help or be seen. Every BloodClan cat knew the 'right way' to obtain a collar would be to kill, to prove that nothing would stand in their way of getting what they wanted.

Mint was now at the table by the shack. She stood on it and was saying something but Scourge wasn't listening to her. He was paying attention to the blurry dark shapes that were moving behind her. Scourge's eyes narrowed. They were cats. And they were big. Scourge waited patiently, his muscles tense for a fight. He knew they were going to try and stalk up on her and demand what she was doing, and when she would refuse to answer, there would be a fight.

He couldn't warn her. It was against BloodClan's The Guard rules.

He just ducked out of sight and waited.

"Hey, there kit, what are you doing out so late?" one of the cats spoke. There was an air of seniority about this cat that made Scourge want to kill him. The two cats jumped onto the table where Mint was, who had to take a step back to avoid crashing into them. They were a great deal bigger than her and Scourge secretly wondered if she'd be able to fight them both off for a collar.

The larger cat moved its head up and Scourge saw a flash of silver on the collar from the moon's light. Scourge narrowed his eyes. Mint's back was to him so he couldn't see her reaction but he saw her tail lashing side to side and guessed she was furious.

He was right.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to speak to a she-cat like that?" She sneered coldly.

"Sure but you're not a she-cat, you're a she-kit," The smaller of the cats pointed out.

"Good one, Nick," the other one, Tigger, Scourge guessed, snickered. Mint was bristling and her ears were back. She looked like she was going to pounce.

"Say that again, you piece of dung!" Mint snarled, leaping herself at Tigger, claws unsheathed and ears back. She knocked him off of the table and Scourge couldn't see the anymore. Nick joined in the fight. Scourge felt his stomach sink when he heard her shriek. As tough as Mint was, she couldn't hold her own against these two loners.

He stalked up to the table and jumped into it. From where he was standing he could see Mint at the bottom of the pile of cats. She was trying to get free but she could. Nick was slicing through her like a piece of meat and Tigger was holding her down.

Scourge sat and thought. What would be the best way to kill them? He had the element of surprise…

Scourge smirked as he threw himself onto Tigger's shoulders. He sank his claws into the larger cat's shoulders and began ripping fur off of him. Tigger leapt off of Mint and rolled to get Scourge off. Scourge jumped before Tigger rolled and landed on the larger cat's belly. Scourge quickly extended his unsheathed paw and raked it across the tom's throat. The large cat's eyes went blank and his body went limp. Scourge's blue eyes glittered with triumph.

"Too easy," Scourge sneered, taking the collar off of Tigger's head by yanking it upwards. He let the blue collar fall to the ground. He spun around to see how Mint was doing.

She and Nick were in a pretty even fight. They were both doing well. Scourge guessed that if Mint wasn't so beat up, she could've beaten Nick. But Nick didn't have any wounds on him, nor did he spend the night walking around the Twoleg place. He was ready for a fight and Scourge could see he was wearing Mint down. She was starting to pant slightly and her blows were becoming more and more off.

Scourge didn't want to get into that fight, but he could see that if he didn't act quickly, Mint would tire and Nick would finish her off. Scourge gritted his teeth and launched himself onto the tom. He lost his grip on Mint and threw Scourge off with more force than Scourge thought he would have. Scourge released his grip on Nick's shoulders and crouched down, waiting to see what he would do.

Nick was completely ignoring Mint now and that's exactly what Scourge wanted. The sun was starting to peak over the trees and Scourge narrowed his eyes. "Really? Already?" He snorted, disgusted that his night was wasted. And it wasn't over yet, Mint still needed a collar.

Scourge waited until Nick leapt at Scourge. When he did, Scourge took on paw and unbalanced him, with his other paw, claws unsheathed; he dragged them across the tom's throat. The tom dropped to the ground, blood pooling around him. Scourge waved his tail triumphantly at this win. He sank a claw into the red collar and lifted it upwards like Tigger's.

"Pick a collar," Scourge ordered, as if nothing happened. "Then yank a tooth from both of the cats.

"I can't," Mint meowed, sounding miserable. "I didn't kill them, you did. I can't get a tooth or the collar." Scourge purred and padded up to Mint.

"It's alright, I'm leader and I say it's okay," Scourge rested the tip of his tail on her shoulder. "Besides, you need a collar and there are two right here you could slip on. And there are two cats you can get a tooth from." Mint shook her head.

"I was stupid, why did I think I could take on two toms at once? Beetle-brained," She muttered. Scourge felt a pang of sympathy flow through him. "No I've got nothing."

"But you do and you will, if you put the collar on. You put the collar on; you'll be part of The Guard. You put a tooth, or two, on the collar; you're part of The Guard," Scourge meowed quietly, he sounded persuasive but Mint didn't buy it. She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think so," Mint scoffed. "Then, when I put it on, you'll have complete control over me. Blackmail. You'll get what—"

"You think I'd use blackmail?" Scourge purred, amused. "Why would I use blackmail? I am leader of BloodClan. I have complete control over your life anyways." He flicked his tail dismissively. "Blackmail!"

"Alright," Mint meowed reluctantly. She went over to the blue collar and slipped it over her head. Scourge followed her and grabbed the end of the collar. He gave a slight tug and the collar tightened to fit her neck perfectly.

"Scourge."

Scourge looked up immediately when she said his name. "What?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to, I want to see you succeed," Scourge paused. Should he say it or keep it in? "I also want you to become my mate…eventually." Scourge shifted his paws uncomfortably. He looked sideways away from her green stare. He didn't see her coming up to him, but when he felt her tongue touched his check he purred.

"I really like you," Mint meowed softly. She touched his nose with hers gently and wrapped her tail around his paws. Scourge purred and enjoyed the moment.

"I like you," Scourge meowed quietly. He wrapped his tail around her and she moved closer to him.

"So, if we became mates, what would that do to my status?" Mint asked after a few moments of peaceful silence.

Scourge thought for a moment. "You'd be my second in command." He paused. "You'd have authority over Storm but should something happen to me; he would take my spot, not you." Mint nodded her head.

"Naturally." She agreed. She looked around. "I think we should go somewhere else. There's a small pond in the park back home. We could go there." Scourge nodded.

"Wherever you want to be."

"Give me a moment," Mint meowed. She wrenched Tigger's mouth open and yanked out a tooth. She poked it through the collar and moved onto Nick.

"Welcome to The guard," Scourge meowed formally after she was done with the two dead cats. He sighed. "I suppose we should do something for them, after all, they were such amazing hosts." Scourge padded up to the cats and scraped some dirt in their faces. "Still want to go to that pond in the park?"

Mint nodded and two of them started to pad back to BloodClan territory, tails entwined.


	13. Chapter 12

**HA! I lied! My mom has a laptop that I used in the hotel!! HA! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Desire

"I think I'm going to have kits," Mint meowed one day. Scourge lifted his head and stared at her.

"Whose kits?" Scourge asked. He ran his tail over her shoulder for a moment and then let it fall to the ground.

"Ours," Mint purred. She green eyes gleamed. "Yours and mine, Scourge." Scourge thought he would burst with pride. He was going to have kits!

He pointed to her belly. "So that's why you've been getting fatter, I thought it was just too much prey." The two cats purred.

It had been one moon since Mint had become his mate. Scourge had made it clear that any request that came out of her mouth was an order and that she wasn't to lift a paw unless she wanted to. Scourge had also had Thistle and his new apprentice Juniper make another nest underneath the dumpster.

"I'll tell The Guard that you need to be fed first before themselves," Scourge murmured to himself, "If we want strong healthy kits then you'll need to eat."

"I can still hunt for—" Mint began but Scourge put his tail across her mouth.

"No, you'll stay in the alleyway and rest, BloodClan needs strong healthy kits. You have to take care of yourself."

"Scourge!" Mint snapped. "I'm not a little kit! I'm a year old now! I can handle going out by myself!"

"That was an order, Mint," Scourge retorted. "Like it or not, you're staying here. Do you want Clover or Silver to Guard you?"

"Neither! I can take care of myself! I don't need them!"

"You're right, Silver would be the best choice. She's already had kits, and she's more experienced," Scourge meowed to himself thoughtfully, as if Mint had never spoken. "Alright, I'll send Silver to you."

"Clover had kits too," Mint pointed our grumpily.

"With Bone," Scourge added coldly. He flicked her ear with his tail as lightly as he could. "Don't be mad, I'm just looking out for you and future BloodClan kits." Mint gritted her teeth but said nothing else.

"Scourge."

"Wait here," Scourge licked Mint's ear and stood up to meet his warrior. He stepped out into the setting sun to greet Ice.

"Scourge," Snake dipped his head. "There's a cat, an orange and white cat." Snake narrowed his eyes. "She was calling for a cat named Barley."

"Barley," Scourge murmured absently. "Why is this a big deal? She's a she-cat and he's a tom. They're obviously mates." Snake curled his lip.

"They're not mates," Snake meowed coldly. Scourge flicked his ears in surprise.

"Then what are they?" Scourge sneered.

"Siblings," Snake meowed automatically.

"How do you know that?"

"Simple, they're all littermates," Scourge whipped around to see Mint as Snake froze.

"How do you get that?" Scourge asked while Snake retorted, "Yeah right!"

"Look closely." Mint instructed, padding slowly out of the den. "One, he knew that they were siblings, how would he know that? Snake's status is high. He wouldn't be spending time with lowly cats like Barley. He wouldn't even know her name. Look at how Snake is standing." Snake shifted his paws nervously as Mint continued.

"He's standing like he has a secret, and he does, he doesn't want you to find out about his littermates because you might accuse him and his brother of being traitors to you, see how his front paws are together covering his chest fur? That means he's being protective." Mint flicked her tail impatiently at Scourge's ear. "Body language says a lot, Scourge. Better learn it if you're going to be leader."

Scourge bristled slightly at Mint's statement. _What would she know about being leader? How dare she make me look stupid in front of one of my warriors? _Scourge narrowed his eyes but said nothing to her.

"So, you're her littermate, you and Ice."

"Yes, Sir," Snake murmured quietly. He stared at Scourge's paws and avoided all eye contact.

"Did you know anything about this?"

"Of course not!" Mint snapped, speaking before Snake had to. "He is as innocent as a kit! Let him be!" Scourge curled his lip but flicked his tail.

"Go get Bone for me; I want a word with him," Scourge's brain was whirling. Snake dipped his head and dashed off. Mint's annoyance was coming off of her in strong waves.

"I'm going with Snake," She meowed, but Scourge barely heard her. He was concentrating too hard.

He needed to find Barley; he needed to find where they were living. And Bone was the perfect warrior for this job. He could go fid Barley and bring him here while The Guard waited here. And despite Mint telling him that Snake was innocent, he needed to make sure they were still loyal to BloodClan and more importantly, him.

"Scourge, you wanted to see me."

Scourge snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, Bone, yes, I did want to see you," Scourge meowed lightly. "Glad to see you've recovered from the last fight we had. Sit down." Bone nodded and sat in front of Scourge. Scourge noticed he looked tense and thinner.

"Anyways, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself," Scourge continued quietly. "I want you to find Barley and bring him here. You find Barley and you'll be promoted into the Guard again," Scourge purred, his eyes sparkling maliciously as he stared at the defeated warrior. "Doesn't that sound like a nice offer?"

"Yes, Sir" Bone meowed. "When do you want him?" Scourge thought for a moment.

"Try to get back here with him as soon as possible, the latest you can be is a little past moon-high." Scourge ordered. Bone nodded.

"Moon-high," He meowed. Scourge flicked his tail to dismiss the large warrior.

"Go," He meowed coldly. Bone dipped his head and sprinted out of the alleyway. Scourge gave a tiny nod to himself. Getting rid of Bone was the best thing he had ever done, and keeping him alive, even better.

"Next thing's next," Scourge meowed. He padded to where Ice sat with his brother, talking in hushed tones. They seemed to be arguing. Scourge sat behind them and they still didn't look up. "Ahem." That got the two warrior's attention.

"S-S-Scourge!" Ice sputtered. "How long have you been sitting there?" Scourge stared at them and finally Snake meowed.

"Scourge, we've been loyal warriors for seasons! You're not going to demote us because those two dung-heads, are you?" Snake shifted on his paws uncertainly. Both warriors had a good number of claws and teeth on their collars, and both warriors were strong. Scourge knew deep down he would never let two good Guard members leave without a _very_ good reason, but still, he thought he should give them a test.

Scourge shook his head. "I want you to prove your loyalty to me." Their tight, stiff posture relaxed a little.

"Of course, Scourge, what do you want us to do?" Ice's eyes glowed and Snake had the look of pure happiness on his face.

"Bone will, or should, get here at moon-high with Barley," Scourge meowed coldly. "When he gets here, I want you two to kill your sister." He searched their expressions for a sign of shock or reluctance. If either tom had a problem with the order Scourge had given them, they didn't show it.

"That's it?"

"That's it," Scourge replied calmly. "Tell me about your sister, like her name, for example."

"Violet," Ice sneered with distaste. "She's the youngest, and she and Barley don't like you." Scourge said nothing.

"That's really it; I mean our mother taught us how to fight and then kicked us out." Snake added quietly. "We wanted to be warriors to BloodClan and serve you," Snake gave the tiniest of nods in Scourges' direction.

"And they didn't want to be involved with what you did." Ice murmured softly. "That's all."

"I'm not surprised that those two have been living together," Snake snorted. "Barley always had the heart of a flower. I'm sure he would've felt so bad about leaving poor Violet to fend for herself."

"Bone's coming, he's got Barley." Scourge whipped around to see Storm sprint into the alley. _Already_? But Scourge didn't say anything else; he simply jumped onto a cardboard box and sat there with Storm to his immediate right and Mint to immediate left. The Guard warriors were also there, Scourge noticed; Storm must've gotten the word around. He saw his Regular Warriors there also.

"Put Violet where Barley can see her," Scourge ordered and Silver and Thistle dragged her beneathScourge's box. Scourge sniffed. He was coming.

"Violet!" That was the first thing he said when Bone brought him in the alleyway. Scourge waited patiently for Bone to pin Barley down.

"This is what we do with cats who break the rules," Scourge meowed quietly. He flicked his tail. Let's see if Ice and Snake _really_ are loyal BloodClan cats. Here's their chance to prove it to me and the rest of the Clan—that matters.

They both came out with snarls on their faces, Scourge noted with pleasure.

"No! Leave her alone! Fight me, if you must! She's done no harm!"

Scourge lifted his attention from the tabby she-cat to the tom struggling against Bone.

"It's true," Scourge agreed. "You are the one who broke the rules. You are the one who must be punished." Scourge narrowed his eyes. This cat was wasting time. He heard Mint shift in her seat next to him. Quietly, he laid his tail tip on her shoulder to make sure everything was alright. When he heard a "NO!" and an "I'm fine!" He removed his tail and wrapped it around his paws neatly.

Snake and Ice padded up to their sister and unsheathed their claws. "You've made us look like fools; you're going to die a painful death." Snake whispered into her ear before sinking his claws into her neck. She screamed and then Ice took a claw and placed it into her neck and pulled it down to make a large gash in her neck.

They stepped back and licked their paws. "Loyal warriors," Mint hissed. "I won't say I told you so."

Scourge gave a nod. They were loyal warriors and Scourge was pleased with what they did. Scourge jumped from his spot and then padded back to his dumpster.

"I knew they were loyal warriors," He murmured to his mate. "They have been part of The Guard for many seasons."

Mint gave a slight nod. "But I guess I am glad you had them kill Violet…" Mint nosed through the chicken that was left outside their den. "Fresh." She purred.

"Of course," Scourge meowed happily. "You get the best." He saw Ice and Snake talking with Bone. "I'll be back." He licked her ear.

"Scourge," Bone dipped his head. The other two cats gave nods of respect.

"Well done, to the two of you," Scourge meowed. "Ice and Snake," Scourge stopped and gave them a nod of approval.

"Scourge," Snake began hesitantly. Scourge flicked his tail impatiently and Snake rushed on. "You had Violet killed for being with a littermate but Ice and I live together, we live have nests right next to each other. Why aren't we being…?" Snake trailed off.

"Because, you're part of The Guard," Scourge meowed simply, flicking his tail dismissively. "Besides, you just proved to me today you don't need me breathing down your necks." The two warrior's nodded, pleased. Scourge's gaze swung over to Bone. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh," Bone stammered. "I was just going."

"Going to find a collar you mean," Scourge meowed, then his voice became cold. "You're back on my Guard. But don't get confident, one mistake and I'll have you back to being a Regular Warrior quicker than you can say 'Mouse'. Go now and get one." Bone's gaze was pure happiness and shock.

"Thank you, Scourge," He managed to choke out. With a dip of his head, Bone disappeared into the dark streets of the city.

Scourge flicked his tail. "Follow him." He ordered his two warriors. They nodded and then they too left.

"I'm back." Scourge meowed quietly, entering his den. He wasn't surprised to see Mint staring at him.

"I heard what you did, that was very nice what you did to Bone back there."

"I have my moments," Scourge muttered, ripping up a piece of meat from the small pile. "But don't get used to it. I'll always be my hard mean self."

"I doubt it," Mint meowed. "Despite the show you put on for other cats, you actually have a heart. And it loves and it cares and sometimes," She paused and whispered. "Sometimes it shows compassion!" Scourge shook his head and cuffed her on the ear.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not!" Mint meowed indignantly. "You're caring for me and you were nice to Bone…and what about our kits? You seem to really care."

"Alright," Scourge meowed reluctantly. "Only you have felt my soft side. All the other cats only know my cold side."

"I know only one side, and that's the sweet loveable one." Mint meowed softly into his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Scourge responded. He murmured into her half asleep ear again, "I love you."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

"What are they?" Scourge meowed quietly to Silver and Clover. The two she-cats had helped Mint deliver her kits. After what felt like seasons of waiting, Scourge finally had kin in BloodClan. Kin and heirs. Scourge kneaded the ground outside of the dumpster, waiting impatiently for the news that everything went well—or terrible.

The two-she cats padded out of the den, eyes gleaming with happiness and tails held high.

"How many?" Scourge asked quietly. He could barely contain his excitement, but he knew he had to put on a face of mask. If he looked like he cared, the kits could be used against him. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Three kits," Clover meowed happily. "A tom and two she-cats."

"A tom?" Scourge repeated. Did it look like him? Did it look like Mint? Scourge gave a curt nod and then padded inside the den. Mint was resting in his nest with three small kits suckling at her belly. Scourge stared at her. "They're so beautiful." He murmured, pressing his nose against her ear.

"Did you give them names yet?" Scourge murmured, sniffing each kit at a time. He was disappointed to see that none of them looked like him. The tom was gray and the largest and the two she-cats were gray and white.

"Yes, I did," Mint touched the large tom's head with her tail lightly. "His name's Claw."

"Claw," Scourge tasted the name on his tongue. "What's this one's name?" He asked, laying his tail tip on the littlest white she-kit's ear softly.

"Her name's Cloud," Mint purred softly and gave her a lick. "This kit here," Mint meowed to Scourge, "Her name is Dawn."

"Claw, Cloud and Dawn," Scourge purred, staring fondly at his kits. "They beautiful."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scourge," Bone meowed, racing up to the small black tom. Scourge narrowed his eyes cynically. He was out with his kits and mate for the first time since they had opened their eyes. He should be allowed privacy. Mint didn't pay any attention to Bone but nosed Cloud to get off of her brother and allowed the kits to continue tumbling together. When two kits tumbled into Scourge and Bone, Mint meowed softly:

"I'm going back inside the den. I think they're getting hungry. Come inside kits!" Scourge watched them leave and then turned back towards the tom.

"What is it?"

"There's a group of cats," Bone began quietly. Scourge flicked his tail impatiently. "They were meeting by the Twoleg nests." Bone shuffled his paws in an uncomfortable pause.

"Get on with it!"

"They were talking about killing you." Bone blurted out and then looked the other direction. Scourge's impatience was replaced with fear and dread. Cats were planning to kill him.

"Tell me more," Scourge demanded.

"Well, they were in an alleyway by the Twoleg nests, the ones by the forest," Bone began. "Me and Thistle. We saw them. They were saying stuff like 'Mint just had her kits, the time to kill Scourge is coming closer' and 'it's time for another cat to lead BloodClan. A Cat that is stronger than Scourge.'" Scourge narrowed his eyes.

"Who was saying this? The cat sounded like the leader of this mess."Scourge sneered coldly. Just find the leader and kill him. If they didn't have a leader the group would be disorganized and would function. Then Scourge would send cats in to break everything up. Translation, he would have every cat there dead, or wishing they were dead.

"You won't believe this," Bone meowed. "But it was Storm." Storm? The cat that had replaced Bone.

"Storm," Scourge repeated, a slight snarl in his voice. "What a coincidence. Are you hoping that I'll kill Storm and make you deputy? Do you want your status back?" Scourge gave a small step forward and hissed through clenched teeth. "I have given you another chance in The Guard, don't push your luck."

"I'm not lying, Scourge!" Bone pleaded. Scourge stared at the tom. He didn't seem like he was lying. He sounded desperate. Scourge made up his mind. If Bone was lying, then he would kill him, he had once and he could do it again. And if Bone was telling the truth, well one more problem solved. Either way he won.

"Show me this place." Scourge decided. "Take me to where you were. And grab Thistle." Bone stared at Scourge.

"Are you sure you're not going to bring more cats? You'll be walking into a group of cats that want to kill you."

"Bone, shut up and get the warrior. We leave as soon as we can. I'm surprised I even believe you." Scourge turned his back on Bone and padded into his den. To think Bone might actually be right. To think he could actually lose his den and his life. Scourge shook his head to clear his thoughts.

There was no conspiracy. It was just Bone trying to snag his old spot as deputy. Scourge nosed each kit and then gave his mate a few licks.

"I'll be right back. I'm going out with Bone and a few other warriors." Scourge gave a small laugh. "He's convinced that he and Thistle overheard Storm plotting my downfall. Ridiculous right?" Mint's eyes got large in disbelief.

"Right." She murmured absently. "Bone's here with Thistle, I think you all should go quickly before something happens." Scourge gave her a lick on the head.

"I'll be back soon," Scourge meowed into her ear. She nodded and then Scourge turned around and padded out of the den.

"Let's get this over quickly." Scourge muttered. He let Bone take the lead while Thistle fell back a few paces.

They walked slowly towards the alleyway was, talking along the way, or rather, Bone and Thistle were talking. But Scourge wasn't paying attention. His gut feeling was telling him that Bone could be right, but he wasn't letting that thought cross his mind. He was leader and he would always be leader.

"There," Bone meowed, flicking his tail at the alleyway they had stopped at. "That's where we saw them." Scourge rolled his eyes and went in. Stupid Bone. This was a joke; the alleyway was empty besides some Twoleg rubbish. Scourge flicked his tail furiously.

"Bone," Scourge began warningly.

"I promise, Scourge!" Bone meowed, ducking his head. "I saw them; I heard them, believe me." Scourge narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going back," Scourge meowed coldly, staring at the empty alleyway. "I was stupid to trust you. This is stupid." Scourge tensed, getting ready for Bone to attack him. This was his plan after all, wasn't it? To get Scourge all alone and then kill him. So what if Thistle was with him? Thistle was his son. Like father like son.

"Scourge, he's telling the truth," Thistle meowed quietly. His green eyes glowed. "We've got nothing to gain by lying."

"How about becoming leader?" Scourge challenged, turning around to head back to his den, where he would find Mint and his kits.

"No!" Thistle meowed in shock. Scourge turned around to stare at the white tom. "I mean, I don't want to be leader. I just want to be a warrior." Scourge curled his lip into a sneer. _Of course he'd say that_.

"Just look, or are you afraid?" Thistle pressed on. Scourge bared his teeth. Scared? He laughed at that word. Scourge unsheathed his claws and padded into the alleyway. Walking in was beetle-brained, but Bone and Thistle were behind him, both ready for battle as well.

"We just have to find the leader and then we can go," Bone murmured. Scourge's eyes flickered. There wasn't anything here. He could smell cats but from a long time ago.

A screech of fury burst from Bone and he leapt into something large. Scourge whipped around to see Bone and a large gray tom in a battle. Thistle, surprised as he was, jumped into the gray tom and pulled him off of Bone. The two of them pinned the large tom down.

Scourge padded over to finish it, he must be their leader, who else would attack Scourge? They would've been out of their mind to. When he saw the face he felt his heart stop. Bone was right. It was the cat he least wanted to see.

Storm.

**This was so bad. I had to write it in a rush because of school. Oh well, hopefully the next chapter will be better! **


	15. Chapter 14

**This was supposed to be part of the last chapter…oh well. Here it is now. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

Storm!

Scourge's eyes became slits and he extended a claw.

"So, you're trying to take my spot?" Scourge murmured, controlling his voice.

"Of course, I realized, after I became deputy, of course, that one more step and I would be leader." Storm hissed. "I just had to get rid of you."

"I thought you liked being deputy," Thistle hissed.

"I did, at first but then I wanted more. Cats followed my orders, every cat besides you. I didn't like that." Storm purred. "So, Mint and I—"

"You dragged Mint into this?" Scourge snarled.

"Yeah, she wanted power and so did I," Storm muttered. "So we knew you had to fall in love with. As strong of a cat you are, you can't turn away a she-cat. Your emotions are that strong. And to complete it, we made kits and she said they were yours."

"You mated with your daughter?" Thistle made a face. "Disgusting!" Scourge couldn't help but agree. Storm was crazy.

"So those kits are really yours?" Scourge meowed calmly. He wasn't going to let this cat faze him.

"Yeah," Storm muttered. "In two more days, BloodClan would've been mine. I would've had it all." Scourge curled his lip and sneered.

"In two more seconds, you'll meet death, traitor" Scourge flicked his tail. "Kill him." Bone nodded and took his claws and swiped them viciously over Storm's throat. Storm gave a cry and then laid still.

"I'm glad I went with my gut feeling," Scourge muttered. "It was right."

"Scourge!" Thistle cried. "Watch out!"

Cats flew out of garbage bins and from above on the Twoleg rooftops. Scourge's eyes widened with shock. There were so many of them. They outnumbered him, Thistle and Bone at least five to one. Scourge bared his teeth and leapt into battle.

They were skinny and out of practice so Scourge easily caught their throats with his claws.

"Scourge! You're mine!" Scourge whipped around to see Mint. The green eyes flashed with fury and the fur on her shoulders bristled.

"Traitor!" Scourge sneered. Mint's head lifted arrogantly.

"A smart traitor," Mint corrected proudly. "I played you so well, you couldn't even see it." Mint paused and Scourge took an opportunity to look around. With a jolt he realized that The Guard was here fighting off the rogues and so were his Regular Warriors. He felt himself glow with pride. _Those_ cats were loyal to him. "Like a cat and a mouse, don't you think so too, Scourge?" Mint leapt at Scourge, who immediately sidestepped and unbalanced Mint by hitting her with his paw. She stumbled when she landed but she seemed alright other than that.

"Once I kill you, I'll be leader because I'm your supposed mate." Mint told Scourge conversationally.

It dawned on Scourge that she was right He didn't have a deputy right now because Storm was dead and so, obviously the next cat to take his place was Mint. Scourge raised his voice loudly and spoke clearly so that his meow rang above the fighting cats.

"I, Scourge, leader of BloodClan announce that Bone will be deputy of BloodClan!" His eyes flickered over to Bone who had stopped mid-kill to watch Scourge, eyes wide. "Get going," Scourge snapped while Bone continued to stare. Finally the massive tom sliced the cat's throat and got off of him.

Scourge felt something slam into him. The breath got knocked out of him as he lay panting under Mint's paws.

"Nice try, Scourge," she taunted, "Bone's only one cat. I'll kill him as easily as I killed you." Scourge smirked.

"Then I guess you're not going to become leader." Scourge gathered up his remaining strength and kicked her off of him. Caught by surprise she landed on the ground with a soft thud. Scourge padded over to her and whispered.

"I win," he quickly took his claws and sank them into his former mate's fur. She didn't scream but the pain was in her wide green eyes. He could feel her strength die away ask he continued to sink his claws into her flesh.

"I used to love you, too late, traitor." Scourge meowed, while he took a claw and made a clean quick cut. He watched the light in her eyes die and he felt terrible, even after all she had done, Scourge still loved her. He could barely hear the screams of shock coming off of the other cats as they saw Mint lying dead. All of the cats bolted for the alleyway entrance. Scourge narrowed his eyes. These cats were BloodClan traitors.

Scourge raised his head from Mint's body and searched for Bone. They caught each other's eye and Scourge mouthed "Kill them." Bone's response was immediate. He and the rest of The Guard raced past the group of cats and blocked the way out, while the Regular Warriors slithered by the other cats and slit their throats in surprise.

When every last cat was either dead or too weak to move, Scourge dismissed them to go back to the main alleyway. He remained by Mint's side.

"I love you," Scourge mumbled, his meowed muffled by her fur. "I thought we'd be great together. We'll never be great together." He pressed his nose to hers and said a quick goodbye. "We could've been great together." And then he padded off towards his alleyway.

"Scourge!" Bone meowed, "You're back." He flicked his tail towards the dumpster. "Those kits have been crying for a long time. Clover wanted to feed them but I wouldn't let her in case you had something else planned." Scourge nodded and quickened his pace towards the dumpster. Inside he saw the three kits that belonged to Storm and Mint. He curled his lip in disgust and called Bone, Ice and Night over.

"Get them out of there," He snarled. His warriors nodded and each one of them disappeared with a kit. "These kits are evidence of Storm and Mint trying to replace me. Kill them. I don't want any more cats than necessary to hear about a conspiracy. It might bring more trouble." _ More trouble. _ That's just what he feared. What if the word got out that a group of cats had come close to getting rid of their leader? They might try too and they might succeed.

He stared down at the kits wailing for Mint. Then, a kit caught his eye. It was the little white she-kit named Cloud. Instead of meowing for milk, she simply sat there and opened her mouth from time to time, like she was yawning. Scourge stared at the kit. She was the middle kit, not too large and not too big. For some reason, she was fascinating.

"Kill them," Scourge growled and then he felt a pang of sympathy. It wasn't the kits' fault that their mother was a traitor. "Leave the white she-kit, and kill the others quickly and painlessly." Bone nodded and he and Night quickly bit their throats. "Take this kit to a Twoleg nest. Make sure the Twoleg picks her up and brings her inside. BloodClan is no place for a weak kit like her."

His orders were carried out without question and Scourge finally had time to settle into his nest. It felt bare without Mint. Scourge rested his head on his paws. He had loved her. And now she was gone.

**Ok, so who knows their history? King Henry VIII who had 6 wives… I was thinking maybe I could kind of go in that direction. But I'm afraid that it'll get boring because six she-cats……it would be repetitive…it was just a thought I wanted to run by you guys. I'd ask this on a Poll but I'm not going to because I don't feel like it. Anyways, I'm curious as to what you think so this time I'm going to ask you to review. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

"Scourge." When Scourge heard that soft meow he looked up.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" It was the newest Guard member, Magpie. The tortoiseshell blinked at Scourge. "If you wanted something, I could get it."

"No," Scourge gave a inside sigh. "I'm fine. I just can't get over last week's events." Magpie gave Scourge a sympathetic glance.

"Last week was tough. Everyone's still amazed about Mi—" Magpie stopped. She pressed her muzzle against his and murmured, "It'll be alright, time heals everything." Scourge nodded and pulled away from the she-cat. Love was worthless. If there was anything he had learned it was that you couldn't trust any cat.

The only cat he trusted more than any other right now was Bone. Bone had been there for him. He had warned Scourge of the group of cats and of Storm. He had fought for every moment when they were fighting the conspiracy. Bone had made a worthy deputy. Scourge knew he was lucky to have such a loyal cat to be his second-in-command.

"Time heals everything," Scourge repeated wearily. "Those are wise words for a young she-cat. You sound like Silver." Scourge's stomach dropped. Silver had disappeared just a few days ago; she had just gone without warning. The rumor going around the alley, that had reached his ears, was that she had left because she was getting too old.

Scourge would miss her but there would be others like her, like Magpie.

"Go get something to eat," Scourge flicked his tail and watched her leave. She was pretty but she already had a mate and was expecting kits.

_Hello, Scourge. _

Scourge curled his lip. He could not deal with this right now.

"What do _you_ want?" he growled, unsheathing his claws and running them across the hard ground in front of him.

_I wanted to see how you were doing._

Lilac responded softly. Her silver form shimmered so Scourge could see her. She looked the same as she had looked all those moons ago.

"Why would you care?" He sneered. He flicked his ear at her dismissively. What was she doing here anyways? If was here then she was everywhere and that meant she would know how he felt.

_I've always cared about you. Even when you did what you did. I loved you. _Her answer startled him. She still loved him? After everything…

"Why?" Scourge murmured, relaxing. "Why, Lilac, why?"

_Maybe I'm crazy. _Lilac padded closer to him until she was a few mouse-tails away from him. Scourge could almost feel her transparent eyes going through his head, finding weak spots. _But since you did a nice thing for me, I wanted to personally come down and ask you how you were faring. _

"Right," Scourge rolled his eyes. "What did I ever do to you?"

_You let Bone become deputy again. _ Lilac purred in his ear. _For that, I'm thankful. It has made my father very happy. And I love it when he's happy._ Scourge's tail lashed.

"He deserved it, that's all. I wasn't trying to be nice," Scourge paused. "Not too nice anyways." Lilac ignored him and started to look him over.

_You've been eating well. _ She commented as if she hadn't heard what he said.

"I'm sorry," Scourge meowed, the words slipping off of his tongue. Her form shimmered again and this time Scourge had to strain his eyes to see her.

_It's fine. I already forgave you. I just want to make sure you're alright. I want you to be able to stay leader of BloodClan. And you won't be if you keep dwelling in the past. _Lilac murmured.

"I don't get it," Scourge meowed. "How could you forgive me?"

_Forgiveness is powerful, Scourge, it's complicated as it is strong. _Lilac replied. Scourge did all he could not to bare his teeth and snap at her.

"Sure," Scourge meowed emotionlessly.

_Well, my time here is up, I'd better go. _

"What? Wait!" Scourge begged quietly. He didn't know why he was begging but he didn't want her to go so quickly either. Her presence was calming him greatly and he wanted her to stay.

_I have to go, I love you, Scourge._

Scourge leapt to his paws and stared at Lilac's fading form. "Don't go! I want to talk some more!" Scourge lifted his head a little and murmured. "I love you too, Lilac, and I'm so sorry."

A slight breeze ruffled his fur and Scourge had never felt so alone. 


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all you that review!!!! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

Scourge curled his lip. Lilac was gone and it was his fault. No. He corrected himself. It was Mint's fault.

"Lilac," He murmured, resting his head on his paws gently he closed his eyes. He could just imagine himself having kits with the silver tabby. _His _kits, not someone else's. "Can't you come back and talk to me again?" He whispered; his eyes still shut tight. The air in front of him twinkled with what seemed like a bunch of stars.

"Tiny." The voice was strong but familiar.

"Mama?" Scourge's eyes widened a fraction. "Where did you come from? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He had seen Lilac before but she had more of an illusion, misty looking body, not a solid body like his mother had.

"You're dreaming, Tiny," His mother purred, "Relax, you're safe."

"Stop calling me that. Call me Scourge."

"Why? Scourge is such a fierce name for one of my kits," the she-cat rested her tail tip on his shoulder. "Tiny, my kit." Scourge bristled.

"Leave, get out of my sight!"

His mother looked confused.

"Go!" Scourge hissed. "All over the Twoleg Place I am treated with respect, if you are not going to give me my respect, you can leave." His mother gave him a blank look. Scourge glared back, challenging her.

"Scourge," She meowed reluctantly at last, giving her head a slight nod of respect. Scourge sat down and licked his ruffled fur, waiting for her to say more. "I- I wanted to talk to you." Scourge frowned.

"About what?"

"It's about Lilac," His mother meowed softly. "You need to stop seeing her, you need to move on and let her rest where she is."

"What?"

"Scourge! You both have to move on! Lilac needs to stop seeing you! It just isn't right!"

"Why isn't it right?"

"She's dead and you're not!"

"So?"

"So! Stop calling for her!"

"Why?"

"Because she'll come! That's why! She really likes you! And if you call her, she'll come to see you!"

"And?"

"And that isn't how it works!"

"Why? I thought you would want me happy."

"I do! But this relationship between you and Lilac isn't going well! You have to let her go and find a new she-cat!"

"Why?" Scourge challenged loudly.

"Because!" His mother sounded frustrated. Both cats were inches away from each other, eyes narrowed, fur bristling and claws unsheathed.

An idea lit up in his mind. "Mother," He stepped back and lowered his defenses. "I can see Lilac all of the time, if you tell me how to get her back."

"Back… like back to where she's supposed to be?"

"Yes!"

"Then the answer is simple, stop calling for her."

"No! That one, the other one, is there any way I can get her back in BloodClan?"

"Like bring her back from death?"

"Yes," Scourge meowed stiffly, this conversation was going slowly and Scourge's impatience was wearing thin. His mother hesitated.

"I suppose the only thing that would bring her back if you gave up the thing you love most," she blinked.

"I'd give up Lilac?" Scourge sneered.

"Not Lilac, what's more important to you besides Lilac?"

"I don't know," Scourge muttered.

"Well, when you do know, you can give it up and Lilac will be reincarnated into a kit."

"How?"

"She'll find a pregnant mother and then as she's giving birth, then she'll take the form of the kit."

"I don't understand."

"You will, but first, find what you love the most."

"Fine."

"Good-bye, Scourge, I love you."

"Yeah," Scourge muttered, but his mind was somewhere else. He had to give up what he loved most. What was that? What did he love more than Lilac?

With a jolt, Scourge woke up. Breathing heavily, he stepped outside to see what was going on. It was so bright that it blinded him and he shut his eyes tightly.

"Scourge." Bone's voice called over to him from across the alleyway. "You're up, we didn't know when you'd be up so we haven't gotten any food yet." Scourge opened his eyes and stared at the big black and white tom.

"Fine, take your time, I'm not too hungry anyways," Bone gave him a weird look but said nothing, flicking his tail; he gathered Magpie and Thistle, leaving the alleyway with the emptiness that Scourge had wanted. Scourge sat down. What did he love the most? Shouldn't this question be easy to answer?

He stood up and began to pace. What did he love the most? The Clans? Mint? Bone? His warriors? Food? What was it? Still pondering the question, he got up and walked over the park. When he reached the park, he stopped. It was Ivy and Mouse.

"Hello, Scourge," the two Regular Warriors dipped their heads in respect.

"Hello," Scourge meowed politely.

"What brings you to the park?" Mouse asked curiously. "Normally, you stay in the alley."

"Today I wanted fresh air," the two cats nodded and shuffled around Scourge.

"Have a good day, Scourge!"

"Yeah! Have a good day!"

Scourge said nothing but continued to walk to the pond. The sun was out so it was making the water glimmer. Crouching down, he stuck his tongue out and put it in the water carefully. Laping up the water, he frowned. What did he love the most?

And then it hit him. He knew what he loved most.

BloodClan.

He loved being leader of BloodClan more than anything else. He loved how every cat was either afraid of him or worshipped him. He loved getting the best of everything and getting his way. BloodClan. He loved BloodClan.

But how would he give that up? That would mean he would have to leave, and that would mean…his cats might not be loyal to him when he returned.


	18. Chapter 17

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been busy with school. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

BloodClan. That was his life. He couldn't just give it up! That would be insane! What would he do without BloodClan? What if he left, came back and found that his Clan had been destroyed? What if he couldn't even come back to BloodClan?

There were too many "What ifs" And Scourge didn't know if he could do it. And then he'd have to find the kit! This was all too complicated.

_Scourge, it's your decision_ Lilac told him one day.

"It is," He agreed easily. "But I have no idea what to choose. I guess I could leave Bone in charge while I'm gone… but that might be dangerous."

_Yeah. _Lilac murmured

"And who knows if you'll be alive if I come back to BloodClan? And how long am I supposed to stay away from BloodClan?" Scourge carried on as if Lilac hadn't said anything.

_You could leave for a moon, _Lilac suggested. _And then you can come back_

"This is confusing there are so many unanswered questions!" Scourge hissed through clenched teeth. "So many things that could happen!"

_Whatever you do, I'll be here for you. _

Something she said brought a spark to Scourge's tongue. "No you won't always be here! This is a now or never situation!"

_Why do you say that?_

"My mother told me," Scourge grumbled. "She said that you have to move on and stop seeing me." Scourge glared at her for a confirmation.

_Well..y-yes, I mean I should move on, but I just can't, I love you too much. I have to…stay here. And I won't ever stop seeing you. _

"Fine," Scourge muttered, turned away from her so he could think.

"Scourge! Scourge!"

Scourge jumped at the sound of his name. "Go," He hissed at Lilac, who disappeared completely. Stepping out of his den to see what was wrong, he spotted Magpie. "Magpie?"

"S-Scourge!" She gasped for breath. "Come quickly, please, Hawk's being attacked by some kittypets!"

"Kittypets," Scourge echoed, annoyed. "You brought my out of my den because Hawk was attacked by a kittypet? Can't he take care of them by himself?"

"No!" Magpie cried desperately. "There's a ton of them! And they fight really well! There's like three of them!"

"How do you know this?"

"I was with him!" Magpie wailed. "He told me to go hide because he didn't want to harm the kits, so I just thought he'd be able to take them on! But he couldn't! So I ran here to get help."

_Help her, scourge! They're mates, you should do something. _He heard Lilac silently urge him on. And that was what made Scourge alert and ready. Lilac's voice.

"Where are they?" Scourge asked, dashing out of the alleyway.

"They're at that chicken place," Magpie answered, trying to keep up with Scourge.

"Good," The chicken place was close. "When we get there, you are to hide and not let them see you." Scourge halted at the chicken place. Drawing his lips back into a snarl, he charged to the sounds of a fight.

"Kittypets," He sauntered to the fight, catching the attention of the kittypets and his Guard member. "What are you doing on BloodClan territory?" His words flowed smoothly and a small smirk played on his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Magpie crawl behind a trash can and some Twoleg boxes.

A large orange tabby pranced up to Scourge; he was obviously the leader of the small gang. "BloodClan territory, there's no such thing as—"

"As BloodClan territory?" Scourge sneered, swiping his claws along the tabby's neck easily. "Think again," He whispered into the tabby's ear, while the tabby stared up at him in shock, the fight dying in his eyes. "Idiot," Scourge meowed coldly. He glared at the other two toms. They had released Hawk, who was now standing at Scour's side, defensive.

_If I wait a little longer, they won't be expecting us to attack and they will be more vulnerable…_ scourge thought inside of his head.

Scourge stared at the two cats a little longer before he gave his signal to attack. Hawk leapt at the startled cats, Scourge followed suit, leaping onto the other tom and pulling out chunks of fur. The tom wiggled by he was inexperienced and he died along with his leader with a clean, quick slash on his neck.

"Hawk!" scourge spat, "Just finish her off!" Hawk took a moment to look at Scourge, who just narrowed his eyes.

_He's going to lose. He just gave her time to attack. _

And that's exactly what she did. She pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. Scourge was fuming when he dove into the fight and pulled her off Hawk.

"Stupid, you were stupid to come into BloodClan territory, and then continue fighting." Scourge hissed.

"Please," The gray she-cat meowed quietly. "I'm sorry. I really am. We didn't know. Dodger was just trying to get me some food, for the kits. He was being a good mate—"

"He was your mate. You're having kits?" Scourge asked, lowering his offensive stance and flicking his tail absently over the dead toms. "Which one?"

"The orange one," She answered softly. Scourge kept quiet and evaluated the situation. Kits, right now he needed to have all of the kits he could be born into BloodClan. Wonder if she was the one who'd give birth to Lilac?

"Kits? How can you tell?" She was so thin and she

"My mother said so," The she-kit meowed proudly. She dropped her gaze when Scourge scanned her again. She was going to have kits, and he knew he needed them.

"Hawk, Magpie," He flicked his tail and Magpie scampered to his side. "Get her to a safe den in the alleyway and get her some food." The two cats stared dumbstruck at Scourge's orders. Magpie blinked but went over to help the rogue, while Hawk stood, gapping at Scourge in bewilderment. Scourge, already annoyed with Hawk, dug his claws in his warrior's shoulder. "You'll follow orders, Hawk, and then come to my den."

Hawk gave an obedient nod and followed Magpie over to the she-cat. Scourge turned away from the she-cat. "What's your name?"

"Lilly."

"Lilly." Scourge repeated. "Welcome to BloodClan, Lilly."

*********

"How do you know beat three kittypets?" Scourge sneered at Hawk. "Three kittypets! One of which is having kits! How are you part of the guard? You can't fight off kittypets!"

Scourge paced in front of Hawk, who hung his head and stared the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Although he had met Lilly, that still didn't excuse the fact that Hawk couldn't fight three inexperienced kittypets and win. And the fact that Magpie had to come and get him while he was trying to sort out his problem. Everything he had been feeling he was taking it out on the gray tom.

"You were fighting kittypets, Hawk, and you lost?" Bone purred in amusement. "You have sunken low, Hawk." Bone sat by Magpie at the edge of his den.

"What was going on there?" Scourge snapped. "Did you lose all of your senses? _You always take the leader out first_."

"What were you doing, Hawk?" Bone asked.

"Trying to take all three of them at a time," scourge scoffed, eyeing the tom in front of him. "He just thought he'd take on the group of cats by himself like that without any idea of how. No strategy! No idea of how to do anything and that's why you lost. You lost because you weren't thinking!" Scourge bared his teeth and glared at the tom.

"What. Were. You. Thinking." Scourge growled.

"I wasn't."

"That's right, how dare you contradict me in front of Lilly! Or in front of any rogue! For starters, despite you being part of my Guard, you are still my warrior and therefore under my orders! So when I say to do something, you will do it! There will be no hesitation, no questions or comments. You will do it!" Scourge stopped and narrowed his eyes. "You set a bad example of how things in BloodClan worked. Now Lilly must think there is no order in BloodClan and that every cat can be crazy. Well she is wrong and whose fault is that?"

"M-Mine?"

"That's right," Scourge agreed.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Hawk stammered. Scourge took a deep breath and ignored the gray cat.

"Is she settled in?" Scourge asked Bone.

"Yes," Bone meowed. "She's in a box with some soft Twoleg stuff to make her comfy."

"Good," Scourge approved. "What do you think we should do about this warrior?"

"He's made too many mistakes to stay in your Guard," Bone meowed coldly. "And he wasn't using his head today and disrupted you." Scourge nodded. "I think we should demote him to being a Regular Warrior."

"A Regular Warrior?" Hawk stuttered in disbelief.

"No, you won't become a Regular Warrior," Scourge assured him, his eyes glowing maliciously. "I think what you need, is to be trained again. You're far from being part of My Guard, as you have showed today."

Bone padded up to the gray tom. "Hawk, you have proved to us today that you aren't worthy to be part of scourge's elite circle."

"So…am I being exiled?" Hawk crouched down waiting for the blow that never came.

"Shut up already and we'll tell you." Scourge drawled. "You were once a good warrior, and I'm not stupid, I won't throw away goo warriors, or the potential to becoming a good warrior. What I think is that you need to have more time."

"More time?"

"More time," Scourge repeated. "You will become an apprentice again and learn the basics. Like how to use your brain and how to obey orders when given to you. Bone will be your mentor and _you will do everything he says_. Or I will know about it." Scourge hissed. Scourge relaxed and flicked his tail. "Get something to eat and go check on Lilly, I want her to stay in this alleyway. And if she needs an escort to go anywhere, you will check with Bone and then go with her."

Hawk nodded and dipped his head to Scourge and then to Bone before leaving the den. Magpie shuffled her paws behind Scourge and he turned towards Magpie. She was getting plump, she would be giving kits to BloodClan sooner than later. Maybe in a moon or so?

A moon or so…that's how long he had! He had a moon! He had a moon! He would leave the Clan for a moon and then come back after Magpie's kits had come. He knew what he had to do now!

And if Magpie's kits hadn't come by then, Lilly's kits would've come! He had two chances that Lilac would be born into the litters. Two moons and both Lilly and Magpie would have kits...

"What do you think, Magpie? Is his punishment too harsh?" Scourge waited patiently for Magpie to respond.

Magpie avoided Scourge's eyes when she meowed at last. "I think you did what you had to do. I don't agree with the punishment, and I wouldn't have given him or any other cat such a punishment unless they did something really bad. But this is your Clan so you can do as you please." Magpie stared at Scourge defiantly. "I am going to comfort him and get something to eat." Her eyes fell to her stomach where it was fattening. She gave a curt nod to both Scourge and Bone and then left.

"When are the kits going to be born? What do think, Bone?"

"Maybe in a few moons," Bone meowed.

"Sounds good," Scourge meowed, having to stop himself from jumping with glee. "Listen, Bone, and listen well because what I am about to tell you is op secret and only cat of my Guard can know." Bone nodded and leaned in a little. "I am going to be leaving the clan for a short period of time. And when I come back, I will be expecting that BloodClan is still _my_ Clan." Bone nodded.

"I will be leaving tomorrow, in exactly half-moon; you can lift Hawk's punishment. And before I leave, I will tell my elite warriors that you are in charge while I am gone."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Scourge meowed simply. "And don't forget, while you are in charge, it is still _my _Clan, not your Clan. I will be back in a moon to two moons."

Two moons without BloodClan.

**A/N: I have no idea how accurate this chapter is…and I don't really care…again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. As for the age difference with Lilac and Scourge, I'm guessing he took the role as BloodClan leader when he was around 5-6 moons and then he met Lilac when he was 1 3/4 years old—2 years old…I don't that's too much of a difference…a two year difference…anyway. Hope you liked it even though it might've been confusing… **


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long to update! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

Just two moons. Just two moons. Just two moons without BloodClan Scourge repeated in his head while he padded away from the streets of the empty city.

_You'll be fine!_ Lilac had told him softly in his ear once he left Bone and his alley.

"It's not that," He had replied. "Wonder if it's all gone? Everything I've worked for, it'll be gone."

_Bone won't take over too much. He learned his lesson when he was demoted._ Lilac assured him with a purr. _Nothing bad will happen. I promise._

As much as he wanted to believe that, he just couldn't. Something was going to go wrong and he would've lost everything.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Scourge muttered, stopping. He had reached a street with a view of land across it. "The forest?" Scourge meowed in disbelief, staring at the open moor, had he really walked that far? Stepping out of his hiding place, Scourge braced himself to run over the street. Taking a deep breath, knowing he was wading in dangerous waters, he began to run. He leapt under a bush by a wooden house.

He waited for her to say something but when he didn't hear anything, he whipped his head behind where she was a few heartbeats ago. "Lilac?" He asked quietly. He glanced around; he thanked the full moon for its brightness. There were two cats.

He could just barely make out what they said. "Smell anything?" the gray one asked. Scourge froze and ducked his head underneath the bush against the wooden house. Clan cats! The other one sniffed.

"This way," He meowed. Quietly, Scourge looked at two cats; they seemed to be looking for someone. With a sinking feeling, he wondered if it was him. He sniffed. Mice! Before he left he would have to hunt.

"Ravenpaw?" the second cat meowed. Scourge watched as the cat's fur glowed bright orange in the moonlight. "Ravenpaw?" He whispered again. Scourge watched with curiosity, the two cats go into the wooden house. He was safe. He began to run away from the wooden house. The first smell that hit him in the face was a rabbit smell. Scourge wrinkled his nose a little and began creeping around cautiously, remembering that he was in someone else's territory, he owned nothing here. He was nothing here but a stray.

Scourge kept his paws light and his ears perked for any sign of movement, but everything seemed quiet. _Where are the Clan cats? _Scourge secretly wondered. Didn't the Clan cats know when someone was in their territory? He thought back to when he was a kit and he had wandered into the forest alone. The forest cats had automatically known he was there. Scourge blinked, what was he saying? He didn't want to meet a Clan cat. That would be for a later battle, for now, he wanted to stay undetected.

Scourge slipped through the strands of grass until he heard voices. He crawled closer to the voices. Was this their camp?

"ShadowClan and RiverClan have some nerve!" spat a tom loudly. Scourge, for the second time this night, froze and crouched down, listening to the conversation intently.

"The Gathering was more peaceful than I'd expected," a she-cat meowed in return.

"They want more, we'll give them more! I'll march into their camp and silence their growls and sneers with a single blow," the tom hissed, unsheathing his claws and ripping the grass with them.

"You'll do no such thing without orders, Tornear" another tom marched up and laid his tail on the cat's shoulder. It was obvious this cat had the power. Scourge watched with narrowed eyes. This was how the Clans were. A leader with warriors.

"ShadowClan and RiverClan have learned their lesson, they won't be back soon," the cat meowed to Tornear. "Deadfoot, send out patrols." So, they had deputies too.

Scourge wriggled out from where he was. A patrol! Just what he needed! He whipped around and ran. A patrol, if he was caught that would be the end of him. They'd kill him for sure. He knew that he would kill rogues if they were in _his_ territory.

He ran until he came face-to-face with a gorge. He gulped and began to jump down the cliffs, knowing the patrol would've smelled his scent by their camp and would be after him, or so he guessed anyways. When he reached the bottom of the gorge he met a large river cascading over the edge. He frantically looked around for something to step on and cross. He thanked his luck when he saw a tree caught on two large boulders in the river. Taking advantage of the tree, he leapt onto it and began to crawl across it, on paw step at a time, claws digging into the bark. He narrowed his eyes as the frosty water splashed him in the face.

After his paws were firm on the rocks on the other side of the gorge, only then did he let out a sigh of relief.

He sniffed. It was a different smell. It was watery and fishy. He had smelled a light order like that by the seafood store back in BloodClan. He guessed it was another Clan. "I sure hope this helps bring you back Lilac," He muttered. He began to follow the gorge, wherever it led him, which could be anyone's guess.

"What the…?" Scourge blinked, putting a paw on the wooden bridge. There was something like this in the park, why was there one in the middle of the forest? Shrugging off the question, he began to pad across it, still alert and still tense and ready for a fight.

"_Grrbahhhhhhhgrrrr." _Scourge gave a small jump. How could his stomach make such a loud noise. Whipping his head around quickly to make sure no one heard him, he took off running. '''

He sniffed again. More scents! This time it was the smell of pine trees and woodland. It was familiar…why was that? He felt a cold breeze ruffle his fur and he gave a shiver. Should've done this during green-leaf. The frozen ground under his paws wasn't helping too much either. His already chilled body froze even more with every step he took. He should've gone another way, the gorge had gotten him wet and therefore even more cold.

"This is for you, Lilac," He muttered. Two moons of this! Pausing he let the coldness wrap around him like a blanket. Inside the blanket was the sound of paws. He looked around. It was that orange and gray cat he had seen earlier. Had they followed him? His fur bristled with the thought. If they wanted a fight, they could have one. But they ran on, without another glance in his direction.

Scourge gave a sigh of relief. They weren't after him. That was a good thing. He stared at the two cats again. Where were they heading in a hurry? Whatever it was, it must be important. "Bluestar won't like it if she finds out that we're sneaking around investigating Tigerclaw."

Bluestar? Tigerclaw? Who were they? Tigerclaw? Like Tigerpaw? Bluestar? Like Bluefur? Tigerpaw…as in the Tigerpaw that attacked him and the Bluestar that was called Bluefur? Did the Clans have name changes? They sounded familiar and the scent was familiar. Could it really be?

******************

That night, Scourge knew he would have to settle down away from the Clans. He knew in order to be safe; he would have to settle outside of the Clans. He ran past the camp that he had followed the other two cats to and then kept running the same direction until he came to a tall fence. Familiar. Hadn't he been here before? Scourge narrowed his eyes and thought. It came to him.

He was right where he used to live with Ruby and Socks and his Mother. He sniffed and then jumped over the fence. He landed on the top gracelessly and then toppled over onto the other side. The normally fresh cut grass was frozen and yellow. He slid underneath the bush in the corner of the Twoleg house. He gathered a few mouthfuls of leaves from the dead lawn and made a small nest for himself. It was warmer than the alternate, which would be the frozen earth.

Scourge reflected on the two cats. They were noisy and stupid. They had gotten caught by the deputy, Scourge guessed. It was no wonder that he was able to follow the three cats to the camp so easily. Tomorrow he would go and explore the other Clans. He would see why his Clan felt so attached to it. His Clan. Two moons. After this one night, he would be done running away from the other cats. He could fight and he would. But that was tomorrow, right now he let himself drift into a sleep, curling himself up tighter when the wind blew in.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

Rays of sunlight hit Scourge until he got up and stretched himself out. Noticing the bush branches, he frowned and his memory came back to him. When he reached the moor and then he had spied in the camp. And then he had went into the fishy-smell clan and then into the woodland one, where he had found their camp as well. He remembered.

"At least I still have my sanity," Scourge muttered unhappily. "Or a part of it." He glanced through the bush branches and tried to see what was going on outside. Narrowing his eyes he saw a Twoleg taking a sick with tons of little spikes and gathering up all of the fallen leaves on the ground. He snorted. Twolegs were stupid. But he had to admit, that if the leaves were gone he could walk without making crunching noises. But he had to go back to that camp those two had led him to! He had to get answers! And where was Lilac? She had just disappeared. Where was she? He needed to talk to her. Maybe he just had to call her.

"Lilac?" Scourge whispered to the bushes. "Lilac?" He tried again.

"She can't come," He mother meowed softly into his ear.

"Why not?" Scourge sneered. Was this she-cat only here to make his life worse? Why couldn't she leave him alone?

"She can't get through to you, you're not in BloodClan territory anymore. You're in someone else's territory, physically and spiritually. Besides, she needs to prepare before going into your world."

"Then how are you here?"

"This is where we used to live, don't you remember?" His mother paused and then whispered, "I love you, Scourge, good luck." And then she vanished. Scourge snorted and then went back to watching the Twoleg and the yard.

He searched the lawn and the house. It was familiar. There were different flowers on the edge and the patio things had been replaced, and a few minor changes in the yard but otherwise, Scourge could see that this was the yard and house e had grown up in. where he had played the with the Twoleg kits and his littermates.

He snapped out of when he heard the object with spikes coming closer and closer to the bush, until one of the spikes at the end almost clawed him. Scourge yelped and so did the Twoleg. Apparently, she had heard Scourge too.

The Twoleg got on its paws and looked into the bush. Scourge's fur bristled until he was twice his size. Scourge watched the Twoleg carefully. She was reaching towards him making cooing noises. Scourge hissed and the Twoleg got up and left, going into the house.

Scourge let his fur lay fat. She was gone. Trying to re-catch his breath he sat there panting. He had to get out of here! The door opened again and Scourge drew the scents in. It smelled like chicken and milk. They reminded him of when he was a kit with Ruby and Socks.

The Twoleg got down on her paws again, this time only with the food. Scourge's rumbling stomach from the day before had just kept getting louder and louder. The scent of the food drew him and before he knew what was happening, he had his mouth chewing on the food and his tongue lapping up the soft milk.

Scourge screamed loudly when the Twoleg picked him up. He let out another scream and tried to fight her, his claw unsheathed, trying to scrape the pink pale furless skin. The Twoleg frowned and then she began walking to the house. Scourge screeched even louder this time.

He couldn't go into a Twoleg home! He was the leader of BloodClan!

But the Twoleg had other plans for him. Once she had entered the house, she closed the door. Kitchen. He was in the kitchen. He could smell something good cooking on that hot thing. Scourge padded around the house for a long time. Everything seemed to have moved around, and it smelled slightly different.

"Hi!" Scourge turned around to see a white kit, and even though he was just a kit, he was about the same size as him.

"What do _you_ want?" Scourge sneered, flicking his tail contemptuously.

"Hi!" The kit meowed happily again, his tail lashing with excitement, completely unaware of the glare Scourge was giving him. "My name's Blaze!"

"Whatever, kit," Scourge sneered, trying to ignore the bouncy white kit.

"So, where are you from? I'm from a few houses away! My mother's name is Princess and my brother's name is Pip and my sisters are Sweetheart and Nala. But I don't get to—"

Scourge didn't hear the rest as he shut the little twerp up in his mind. "Stupid kit," He muttered, turning his back from the kit, going into a dark corner behind a large fully chair.

"You have a collar like me!" Blaze observed. "But yours has stuff on it. Why is that?"

"Because," Scourge muttered, "I'm the leader of BloodClan."

"BloodClan?" Blaze repeated his voice lowering like he knew a secret. "What's that?"

"A group of cats that live in the Twoleg place and they live under my rule," Scourge replied coldly, a little amazed at the little kit's excitement.

"What do you do?"

"What do you mean?" Scourge asked, confused.

"What does BloodClan do?"

Scourge stared at the kit. "BloodClan allows cats to rely on each other and support themselves. We fight for each other, help each other out when others are in danger." He answered quietly, not telling that kit that he did not allow elders or sick cats unless they were close to him. Nor did he allow more than two cats living with each other unless they were mates with kits. But he defiantly would not say that out loud.

"Cool!" Blaze meowed happily. "So you're all like a big happy family?" Scourge hesitated, he didn't even know a good portion of his Clan, he really only knew his Guard and the Regular Warriors and maybe a few strays around the area. But they counted for something too, right?

"Yes," Scourge meowed. "A big happy family."

"That's cool, I've never had a family, not really," Blaze meowed. "I stayed with my mother for a little while when I was born but I can't remember much. I see her from time to time now along with my littermates— except for one of my brothers. His name's Cloudkit and he lives in the forest." Scourge found himself drawn into Blaze's brother…Cloudkit was it?

"Cloudkit?" Scourge found himself meowing, "What a strange name, what more can you tell me about him?" Blaze shrugged.

"He's white like me and my mom's brother, Fireheart is taking care of him, along with the Clans." Blaze meowed, talking fast with excitement. Scourge blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Blaze meowed. "He's training to be a warrior." Scourge opened his mouth to speak but Blaze beat him to it. "I want to be a warrior too." Blaze looked at scourge's neck. "And then I could wear that cool collar like yours." Scourge shook his head.

"You'd have to be really up high in rank," Scourge meowed. "Part of my elite group or the Regular Warriors."

"Will you help me become a warrior?" Blaze asked, eyes wide and waiting. Scourge debated for a while.

The kit seemed ready to learn, but then again, he was a kittypet. He wasn't ready to do anything but slurp milk and eat pellets. Scourge's tail flicked. He wouldn't be able to catch his own prey and the most important thing—he wouldn't be able to kill if necessary.

"No," Scourge meowed at last. "I won't teach you."

"Why?" Blaze meowed in disbelief. "Why not? I want to learn how to be a warrior!"

"No," Scourge snarled, pushing his muzzle close to Blaze's.

"Why not?" Blaze snapped, frustration glowing in his eyes. "I could be the best warrior in BloodClan ever!"

"No! You couldn't!" Scourge spat.

"Yes! I could!" Blaze hissed through clenched teeth. "Show me anything, I'll do it better than you!"

"No, you couldn't," Scourge taunted calmly, sitting up straighter to state the young kit down, surprised about the fierceness and determination in Blaze's meow. "You're too soft. You're a kittypet."

"Am not!" Blaze retorted. "I'll be the best BloodClan cat ever, even though I'm a kittypet! If my brother can do it, so can I! I'll work twice as hard as the cats in your Clan and _become a warrior BloodClan will fear and respect_."

Scourge reconsidered, Blaze's words had hit a nerve in him. Maybe the white kit did have what it took. "Alright,I'll try you out." Scourge agreed finally.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

Days went by fast, so fast that Scourge lost track. But Scourge didn't mind too much, he ended up teaching Blaze how the hunt, fight and the laws of BloodClan. Blaze was a quick learner, Scourge would give him that. And even though he had said he would beat the strongest BloodClan cat, he hadn't. Scourge would make a soft laughing sound whenever he heard Blaze said that.

"Don't be stupid," Scourge scoffed one day when he was practicing with Blaze. "If you're underneath another cat, you don't lay there and keep wriggling. You _roll_." Blaze nodded from underneath Scourge and attempted to roll out from Scourge's paws. But Scourge was heavier than him so it didn't work and Blaze lay defeated.

"You're dead, you've been dead for a long time," Scourge informed the kit lazily. "Nice try kit." Blaze got up and shook his white pelt.

"Can we try again?"

Scourge shook his head. "No, I'm tired." Faking a stretch and yawn, Scourge padded back to the Twoleg nest.

He wasn't sure when he had considered his home the Twoleg nest but somehow he had gotten used to it. The Twolegs left him alone and always left a bowl of stale water and food out every night so he never starved. It wasn't all bad. But even with the Twoleg place being a home, he knew he would go back to BloodClan the first chance he got.

"Please?" Blaze begged. "I'll try the roll thing again, please."

Scourge whipped around to face the small kit. "No," He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Plea—"

"No," Scourge snapped. "Lesson number one, you obey every command from the warriors, especially the leader." That shut Blaze up. He snapped his mouth shut furiously, holding back the retort he had and sat down to sulk, not saying anything else. Scourge, pleased that his message got across to the kit, padded back into the nest and found his usual place behind the couch in a corner. From where he was, he could hear the distant grunt's of Blaze's attempts to try and get the fight moves correct.

_Scourge, come back._

If Scourge hadn't been completely been zoning out, he would've never heard the voice. It was faint and Scourge had to strain his ears. The voice sounded a long ways away. He heard it again a few times later on, but other than that, the voice was a getting fuzzier and fuzzier, fainter and fainter, until he couldn't even tell. But the voice was familiar, very familiar.

He let out a shriek and unsheathed his claws. The Twoleg was reaching towards him, eyes glowing viciously and paws swiping. Scourge jumped back and felt himself hit the wall. The Twoleg laughed slightly and then began trying to grab him again. Scourge tried to get away but he was trapped and the Twoleg received the victory. He attempted to claw the Twoleg as he was picked up and began touching his collar and to his horror, his collar was pulled off. Scourge let out a furious shriek and tried to scratch and claw the Twoleg, but the pink-flat-faced creature was holding Scourge in a way that prevented him from doing any damage to it.

His collar was gone! His collar was gone! Just like that, the Twoleg walked away with his collar, dropping it into a bin, shaking his head. Scourge took his claws and raked them down the fabric of the chair and let out a yowl of frustration. His collar was gone! It was the thing that signified him as BloodClan leader! Did that mean he wasn't the leader? Did that mean Bone had taken his spot? He needed that collar and the Twoleg had just taken it off! Scourge snarled and began ripping the chair up.

"It's gone!" Scourge spat furiously. "I'm leav—"

Of course! Lilac was trying to get scourge to come back to BloodClan. Had it been a month already? He began to bristle. Everything that happened today… the voices, the collar, they were telling him he had to get back to BloodClan.

"You're leaving?"

Scourge whipped around to face the white kit.

"Yes," He meowed softly. He didn't miss the disappointment and the hurt that flashed across Blaze's face. Scourge wouldn't admit it out loud but he had come to like the small kit. He was like a little littermate he never had. It was the kind of affection that he had for Ice and Snake, or what he had for Bone—maybe. "But maybe…" He hesitated, he wasn't very good at being compassionate, it ruined his image. And he needed that image to be tough, fearless and vicious; he needed his cats to fear him. "But maybe… maybe you could come to BloodClan and become an apprentice." Scourge muttered after a while. The excitement in Blaze's eyes was evident. They glowed and sparkled with happiness and his paws began to do a little jog.

"Yippee!" He squealed. Scourge swatted at him and knocked the kit off of his paws. "Stop it! If you're coming with me, we leave tonight and you follow every order I make, understood?"

"Yes!" Blaze meowed, regaining control of himself, his eyes serious

"Alright, get some sleep, we leave soon."


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Desire

"Wake up!" Scourge snapped, poking Blaze with a claw, almost cutting through the soft kitten fur. The kit stirred. "Stupid kits!" Scourge scowled, he took the kit's ear in his mouth and bit down hard. "That worked well." Scourge commented, watching the small kit jump up, eyes stretched wide, alarm on his face. "Are you coming or not?" Scourge sneered. "Of course, you could always stay and become a kittypet again…"

"No!" Blaze shouted, scrambling to his paws wildly looking around. Scourge narrowed his eyes critically.

"Fine, let's go." Scourge flicked his tail and padded towards the cat flap that opened up to the yard. "If you can't keep up then it's your loss, I'm not going to wait for you, understood?"

The way back towards the Twoleg place wasn't a long trip. They traveled at a relatively fast pace. Scourge was surprised that Blaze could keep up with him, he had been fully prepared to stop at every bush so the small kit could rest. But he didn't need that and they had only rested once, at a large rock surrounded by four trees. It hadn't smelt like anything strong, like fish or sourness, it smelled normal so Scourge guessed that it was a neutral point.

"Ready?" He asked Blaze after the sun had hit high. The white kit lifted his head from where it was resting on his paws.

"Of course!" Blaze answered immediately, bouncing to his paws.

And then they continued onward through the moor. Scourge sniffed. "I think we're almost there."

It was nightfall by the time they reached the edge of his territory.

"Scourge! Is that you?" Scourge's ears perked and he sniffed.

"Yes," Scourge answered coldly. "Ice, Shadow, good to see you again." He gave his Guard warrior and his regular warrior a quick curt nod and in return they both dipped their heads to him, Shadow's head bowing deeper than Ice's. He had forgotten all of the respect they had showed him. He missed it so much. Now he had power again. And he loved it.

"Scourge!" Shadow hissed, "There's a kit behind you! Did you know that?" Scourge's eyes became mere slits and he knocked Shadow to his paws.

"Of course I know that!" He snapped at the black cat. He flicked his tail towards the white bundle of fur cowering behind Scourge. "This is Blaze; I met him on my journey."

"Oh, right," Ice meowed, with an understanding glint in his eyes.

"What were you two doing?"

"Hunting," they replied. Scourge flicked his tail, pointing towards Shadow.

"You, continue hunting. Ice, walk with me and Blaze back to my alley." _Everything seems to be normal…_ Scourge thought to himself. "What happened when I left?" He asked to Ice after Shadow had left their presence.

Ice thought for a moment and then meowed, "Not much. Bone told us you were leaving and that he was taking charge and then Lilly and Magpie kitted. Lilly has two kits and Magpie has three. Most cats don't know you're gone, only your warriors know."

Scourge quickened his pace when he heard that there were newborn kits. "Where are the kits?" He asked.

"Both are in the alleyway," Ice responded, catching up to Scourge after he had bolted off.

"Good," Scourge approved. "And they both have good accommodations?"

"Yes, sir," Ice replied hastily.

"Scourge! Wait up!" Scourge skidded to a halt and looked behind him. Blaze was scrambling after the BloodClan leader and the warrior with difficulty. Scourge felt a smash of pity hit him in the face and he turned to Ice.

"Get Blaze to the alleyway safely, make sure he doesn't hurt himself, if he needs to rest, let him rest," Scourge ordered quietly. "I have to get back to the alleyway _now_." Ice nodded and padded slowly back to the struggling kit. He nudged the kit gently to his paws and then sat down while Blaze simply collapsed.

Scourge blinked and then raced down the streets, ignoring his body's protests to stop. By the time he reached the alleyway he was panting and ready to crash. He gave his pelt a quick shake and then held his head high, walking through the entrance of the familiar dark alley.

"Scourge!" Thistle meowed, dipping his head.

"Scourge!" Hawk echoed. Scourge faintly remembered the last time he had seen his Guard member. He had yelled at him for being an idiot and not thinking correctly.

"Scourge?" By now, cats' heads were popping out of boxes and containers, all trying to see the return of their leader.

"Where's Bone?" Scourge's soft cold voice carried through the crowd of warriors welcoming him home.

"I'm here, Scourge," Bone meowed, shoving his way past and giving Scourge a quick nod of respect.

"Come, Bone," Scourge ordered. He made his way through the cats and then padded to his den. He sniffed, the smells were stale and so faint that Scourge had to concentrate. "You didn't sleep in here," Scourge observed quietly.

"Of course not, sir," Bone answered immediately. He shuffled his paws anxiously. "I mean, it is _your_ den. Not mine."

"So, Ice told me everything went smoothly, is that right?"

"Yes," Bone meowed. "I told The Guard that you were going to be gone and that I was in charge. They didn't seem to mind and nothing exciting happened. Lilly and Magpie—"

"I know," Scourge interrupted. He looked around at his Clan. "You did well, Bone, really well." He lowered his voice so that Bone had to lean forward. "Thank you, Bone, thank you for keeping BloodClan safe."

Bone dipped his head and padded off, "Welcome." He meowed over his shoulder.

Scourge glanced around, looking for Lilly and Magpie. He spotted the two queens together underneath a cardboard box with a bunch of Twoleg things around them and their kits.

"Lilly," He meowed, turned to her two kits. Both were ginger and toms, exactly identical. "They look like two healthy toms, I know they'll be wonderful warriors to BloodClan." The she-cat purred and nodded in agreement. "What are their names?"

"Lion and Tiger, they take after their father" she answered, giving each tom a quick lick on their head.

"They're gorgeous," Scourge meowed softly. Rule number one when it came to queen. Be respectful to the kits and the queen. He padded over a little of the right where Magpie laid with three kits nestled against her belly.

"Scourge!" Magpie purred. "You're back!"

"And you've got kits!" Scourge meowed softly. He looked at the three kits, there appeared to be one tom and two she-kits. "What are their names?"

Magpie blinked at Scourge and purred with happiness as she tapped each kit on their head while she said their names. "This is Thorn," the tom, "This is Spice," pointing to the she-cat, "And this here is _Lilac_." Scourge froze. Did she just say Lilac?

"Lilac?" He repeated.

"Yeah," Magpie meowed. "It just kind of came to me…the name just sounded perfect for my youngest kit." Scourge nosed the small gray kit.

"She's beautiful," He whispered, when she opened her eyes and looked up at him with large blue eyes.

"Scourge," She mouthed to him and he knew he chose the right cat.


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you all soo much for the reviews!!! They make me soo happy!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Desire

Scourge looked at his mate fondly. The gray she-cat was lying down on her side with two kits snuggled by her side. It had been many seasons ago since he had first seen her by her mother, Magpie. Now she was a warrior of BloodClan and his mate.

He had pretty much trained her himself and spent his time with just her. He didn't really have to teach her how to hunt but he was her mentor and had to make it seem as though he was teaching her something, plus she had had to learn to cope with a small body.

"What are their names?" He asked, dropping the mouse at her paws. The small black tom began to wiggle away from Lilac when Scourge grabbed him and dropped back down where he belonged.

"I named him Skull," Lilac purred and then she began to lick the younger she-cat. "I've decided to name her Lavender, after my mom's sister." Lilac didn't mean her new-birthmother, but her other mother from her previous life, Clover.

Scourge had faintly remembered Clover's sister, Lavender. Both she-cats had been born in the park and their parents didn't take much notice from The Guard and Scourge. But Lavender had done something, attacked a member of The Guard or something and Scourge had had her killed.

"Hmm," Scourge murmured. "Good name." He secretly wondered if Lilac had chosen that name because she liked it or if she was trying to send him a subtle message. How he had Lavender killed just like Lilac? Was that what she was implying? That even though they had kits, she was still wary of him?

"Why thank you, Scourge," Lilac meowed softly, stretching up to give Scourge a quick nuzzle on the cheek. "And I'm so glad Skull has you in him." Lilac nudged the kit's front paw, "He even has your little white paw!" Scourge only gave a slight nod, still wondering about Lavender's name.

"Scourge?"

"What?" He snapped, looking over his shoulder, giving the rude cat a harsh, cold glare. The cat ducked his head and meowed quietly:

"There are two cats here to see you, we met them on the border and they insisted," he ran off. Scourge's eyes narrowed. Two cats that wanted to see him? Who were they? He bristled a little and turned towards Lilac.

"Stay inside the den with the kits and stay quiet," He ordered her. Lilac, startled by Scourge's sudden briskness simply nodded. "Bone!" Scourge called, slipping into the alleyway and out of sight from his confused mate.

"Scourge?" Bone responded, dipping his head respectfully.

"Apparently two cats are coming, gather my Guard as quickly as you can. I want you here when they arrive," Scourge unsheathed his claws and stretched. "Hurry, I think they're going to be here soon."

"Of course," Bone murmured, "I'll send Scar and Mouse out to find Snake and Thistle, they're both out, but everyone else is here." Scourge looked around and saw that Bone was right. The whole Guard seemed to know that there were going to be a few visitors.

"Go!" Scourge hissed. Bone nodded and sprinted over to a brown she-cat. They spoke for a few minutes and then the she-cat was on her way with a dark tom. Bone looked back at Scourge and gave a slight nod.

"Good," Scourge murmured to himself.

Minutes passed as Scourge wondered why they were here and who they were.

"No, Tigerstar, I haven't forgotten. But you're not Clan leader here." That was right! Scourge unsheathed his claws and jumped onto his mound of Twoleg stuff.

The conversation between the three cats continued while Scourge paid close attention to them. Boulder was back! He said he was leaving. Now he was back. Scourge curled his lip in disgust.

Scourge noticed throughout the whole thing that Snake and Thistle returned, taking their place at the opening of the alleyway, guarding the entrance with fierce, sharp eyes. Scourge caught their gazes and gave a quick flick of his ears to show that he approved of their actions. In return they gave a quick nod in response.

Besides the skinny gray cat, Boulder, was a large tabby tom. Scourge's eyes narrowed even more when he saw the tabby's amber eyes filled with contempt. Be patient, Scourge told himself. The time will come. Bone allowed the two cats to pass after what seemed like forever. Scourge's eyes did a quick scan of his warriors, they were all ready to fight, their ears back and their claws unsheathed, bristling at the visitors.

"There's Scourge," Boulder muttered. Scourge felt himself fill with even more hatred than he would've thought possible as Tigerstar's eyes skimmed past the BloodClan leader.

He underestimates me, Scourge realized. That could for my advantage later if I ever have to fight him. He won't see it coming. He won't see anything coming.

"He's no bigger than an apprentice!" Tigerstar exclaimed. Scourge gave a tight nod of satisfaction to himself. Perfect. Scourge saw Boulder's eyes filled with panic and his scent of fear passed through Scourge's nose.

"It seems I have visitors," Scourge finally spoke, his voice full of authority. "I wasn't expecting to see you again, Boulder. I heard you'd gone to live in the forest."

"Yes, Scourge I have," Boulder responded politely.

"So what are you doing here?" Scourge almost snarled, getting right towards the point. "Have you changed your mind and come crawling back?" He made a slight pause and leaned forward a little, "Do you expect me to welcome you?"

"No, Scourge," Boulder responded. Scourge nearly jumped out of shock. Boulder had gained some guts. Boulder continued about rant until Scourge finally interrupted him.

"So, what do you want?" Scourge snarled, his patience running out.

"I am Tigerstar, the leader of ShadowClan, and I have a proposition for you."

Scourge's ears perked up in interest. "What is it?" Scourge asked.

Scourge listened to the large cat who explained about the Clans in the forest. Scourge blinked. This cat seemed familiar. His voice, his look, the amber eyes glittered with arrogance and contempt. Scourge felt his history pass before his eyes. This was that cat who attacked him! Scourge felt like leaping on the cat before him until he was stopped. He needed to keep this cat alive, he was offering him a place in the forest. Half. Tigerstar would have half the Clan territory and Scourge would have the other half.

He needed that half of the territory. The only thing Tigerstar wanted from him were his warriors. The other thing Tigerstar needed was to get rid of a Clan…ThunderClan? Is that what he said? So Scourge told him about a pack of dogs on the other side of the Twoleg place where they lived in a junkyard, that would make them even, wouldn't it?

"Do we have a deal?"

Scourge thought for a moment, "What kind of territory would my Clan receive?" He sneered. "If you think my Clan and I will get the lower end of a bargain then you are mistaken."

"Of course not!" Tigerstar exclaimed, "You and some of your Clanmates can even come by and see what you're getting, if you help." Scourge flicked his ears.

"Very well, when you're going back to the forest, I'll bring some of my warriors with me and we'll see," Scourge replied icily.

Excellent!" Tigerstar replied, amber eyes gleaming in the dark.

"My Guard," Scourge meowed firmly to the cats against the wall, "Get ready to leave tomorrow morning." He held Tigerstar's challenging gaze. "We're about to see what the leader of ShadowClan has to offer." His words came out as almost a whisper of malice.

Scourge flicked his tail. "In the meantime, please find Tigerstar and Boulder _comfy_ place to rest for the night." Scourge gave Bone a direct look that clearly said don't-forget-to-place-guards-around-the-visitors. Bone gave a curt nod and led the two cats away.

"Would you like to come with us? After all, you are part of My Guard." Scourge asked his mate after everything had settled down and he was in his den. Lilac thought about it for a moment.

"You know I would love to join you and The Guard," Lilac murmured into his ear. "But I need to stay here with my kits."

"They will be safe here with Berry," Scourge tried to persuade her. "And Bone and his mate Clover will be here to keep BloodClan in order. Lavender and Skull will be safe."

"I can't, they're only a few days old," Lilac told her mate, pulling away from his compelling gaze. "Maybe if they were four moons old and I knew they could take care of themselves…"

"Four moons is a long time," Scourge meowed at last, "I have to go see the territory of the Clans to make up my mind whether or not I want to make a deal with this cat or not."

"I understand, I really do," Lilac meowed quietly. "You should go, see how much BloodClan will expand itself."

"I love you, I really do," Scourge whispered, settling down besides her. "I'll be back soon; it shouldn't take too long to see what Tigerstar is offering me. I should be able to come back in a half-moon."

"Well, I guess we ought to spend the rest of the night— and all the rest of the time before you leave—having a good time." Lilac laughed softly, giving Scourge's ear a light, affection nip.

"Yes, we'd better." Scourge replied.


	24. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! :) **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Desire

"Be safe," He whispered into Lilac's ear. "I'll be back soon."

"You be safe too," Lilac meowed retorted. "You're the one going into unknown territory."

"Yes," Scourge meowed, "But I also have ten warriors, all trained to handle anything that comes their way. You'll only have regular warriors and Bone." Scourge would never admit that he a little apprehensive. Tigerstar had the ambitious look on him. He wasn't to be trusted. Tigerstar probably wasn't above murdering him and taking control of the Clan.

"Aright," Lilac relented. "I'll see you soon."

"And when I come back our kits will be old enough to stay here alone so I can take you back to the forest and show it to you."

Lilac purred. "I would love that!" Scourge nodded and made a mental note that showing Lilac the forest was a _must do_ thing.

"I love you." Scourge murmured in her ear. "Take care of the kits." Scourge nosed his two kin, Skull and Lavender.

"I will and I love you too," Lilac answered. Scourge gave the three cats a quick lick and left.

"Tigerstar," Scourge gave a tight nod to the larger tabby. The large tabby's eyes gleamed.

"You are taking a lot of cats," Tigerstar observed. Scourge didn't pause or miss the veiled threat.

"They are My Guard, they go where I go," Scourge replied icily. "Are we leaving yet?" He added with an irritable flick of his tail.

"Whenever you're ready," Tigerstar dipped his head politely.

"Give me a few more minutes," Scourge meowed, feeling the need to find Bone.

"Bone!" He hissed when he padded away from the group and towards the back where Bone was, waiting for them to leave.

"Scourge?" He asked.

"Be careful," Scourge hissed. "Don't let your guard down. I don't trust Tigerstar or Boulder. It could be a trap."

"Don't worry; I have the other regular warriors on patrol on the lookout for forest cats." Bone paused and visibly relaxed. "It's good you don't trust them because I don't either."

"That's good," Scourge muttered back. He had quite a large amount of regular warriors. Those warriors were still good even if they weren't Guard worthy.

"Good luck and don't let your guard down, like I said, I really don't trust this Tigerstar cat."

"I don't either, so you can be sure that I won't let it down," Scourge replied to Bone. "We should be back soon. If it gets too long, gather up every single BloodClan cat and attack the forest." Bone's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, Bone," Scourge rolled his eyes. Scourge flicked his tail and quickly touched Bone's shoulder. "Keep an eye on Blaze's training and keep Lilac safe, if not…" Scourge trailed off, his eyes narrowing dangerously in the open threat.

"Of course, training and mate, got it," Bone promised, "Good luck, Scourge."

"Same to you, Bone," Scourge replied. Turning back to Tigerstar and Boulder he twitched his ears, "Are we ready?"

"Whenever you're ready, Scourge," Tigerstar dipped his head again for the second time that morning. Scourge still wasn't fooled and he could tell that Tigerstar had no intention of giving them the territory if he helped. Tigerstar would use him and then throw him and BloodClan away like trash and when he did, Scourge would be ready.

"Then lead the way," Scourge invited, responding with the same polite, cold tone. Tigerstar gave a curt nod and spun around with Boulder at his right shoulder.

"Come on," Scourge ordered his Guard. They blinked and quickly took their spots around Scourge. "Stay alert!" He hissed to his nearest warrior, Night. Night gave a brief nod and narrowed her eyes, her body tense for a fight and carried on the message.

They traveled for what felt like forever, neither group letting their guard down. Scourge's mind would drift away to Lilac and his kits most of the time to occupy him from the long, tedious journey.

"We're almost there," Tigerstar grunted. "Make sure no one sees your cats, you've brought a large pawful of them. They'll be seen easier than if you only brought only five."

"Don't worry about my cats being seen, Tigerstar," Scourge dismissed with a flick of his tail. "My Guard knows what to do." Tigerstar didn't say anything else but continued on in his steady pace.

Scourge felt the same sour stench fill his nose. ShadowClan.

"This is WindClan," Tigerstar meowed. "And this is ThunderClan and RiverClan." He didn't specify which scent was which, but Scourge wasn't an idiot, he could faintly smell fish and water, RiverClan. The rabbit smell must be WindClan because of the moor and so that left the last Clan, ThunderClan.

"Scourge, this way," Tigerstar flicked his tail in a smug way. "You were heading for ThunderClan. Wouldn't want to bother them, would you? Not with your precious special cats." Scourge could hear the slight sneer in his words but he held back.

_Not now!_ He told himself firmly. Your time will come. "Of course not, Tigerstar, thank you very much," He replied with poisonous graciousness.

"Feel free to hunt," Tigerstar meowed, "It'll be your territory soon too so better get used to it."

Bribes! Scourge almost snorted. He guessed Tigerstar wouldn't want them hunting on ShadowClan's territory. But he wasn't going to turn down the offer to have a mouse or three. He flicked his tail. "Hawk, Cloud, Magpie and Thistle, go see what you can find and then follow us." The four warriors dipped their heads and disappeared, separating into pairs.

"This is the training hollow," Tigerstar meowed, "We train our apprentices here." _Really? I wouldn't have guessed that!_ Scourge inwardly sneered, letting his paws sink into the soft grass.

"It's quite nice," He meowed conversationally.

"I have to go check on the camp, Boulder, why don't you stay here and catch up with our guests? They used to be your Clanmates after all." Tigerstar purred softly. Tigerstar began padding slowly out of view, Scourge didn't think for a second that Tigerstar would keep that pace. As soon as the great tabby was out of sight, he would be sprinting.

"Why don't you all relax?" Boulder stumbled nervously, avoiding all eye contact with the BloodClan cats.

But Scourge's senses didn't let him relax and apparently neither was his warriors. He paused for a heartbeat and caught Snake's eye. Snake glanced at him from the corner of his eye so he wouldn't attract Boulder's suspicion. Scourge gave the smallest flick of an ear towards Tigerstar's direction that he could manage, saying "follow him, quickly!" Snake didn't hesitate and slipped quietly out of the training hollow while Boulder was looking the other way. He also had no doubt that Snake would be able to follow him. He and Magpie were the best stalkers.

"Scourge." He looked up. Standing before him was Cloud, holding a large rabbit. "Would you like this? Or should we wait and get more later?" He glanced around, Hawk, Magpie and Thistle all had returned with a plentiful number of prey, each warrior had begun to eat their share in silence.

"I'll be fine with this," He waved the beautiful she-cat away. "So, Boulder, how are you? It's been a long time since we've seen you." Scourge meowed to the former BloodClan warrior. Maybe he could get some information out of Boulder and what Tigerstar was thinking.

"Y-Yes," Boulder managed to say. "Everything's fine."

"And ShadowClan's treating you well?" Scourge meowed in a false—but still convincing—purr.

"Oh yes," Boulder meowed less hesitantly. "ShadowClan was a perfect fit for me. Everything just seems so _right_. Like I'm where I should be."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy in the forest, believe me, most of us didn't think you'd last," Scourge sneered. "Seems you've proven us wrong." Scourge's meow had gotten deadly soft and his eyes had narrowed slightly. _So, he's happy in ShadowClan…does that mean he knows what's going to happen? Or not? _

"Scourge," the sharp whisper from Snake disrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Scourge hissed through clenched teeth. Why was he here? He was supposed to be following Tigerstar.

"They've got guards all around us. I've checked, they've got us surrounded." Snake replied. Scourge glared into his warrior's eyes and saw genuine fear and concern. "What should we do?"

"I'll alert everyone," Scourge meowed finally, "They are probably going to attack us. So you didn't follow Tigerstar, just to be sure?"

"No, I did, there camp isn't far from here,"

"Really?"

"No, it's really close," Snake replied. "Tigerstar was talking to a big white cat with black paws, he was telling him that their plan would have to go quickly. They are talking about going to RiverClan and talking to Leopardstar. They also mentioned that they're slightly wary of us because there's so many of us."

Tigerstar's suspicious. Scourge knew that it made the most sense. "That's it?"

"Yeah, they're going to send us out tomorrow and see if we like the territory or not."

"Good work, Snake," Scourge meowed, he got to his paws, "I have to tell The Guard and it'll look less suspicious if I do it, I'm the leader, I should be able to tell my warriors something, not you, sit down and eat something." Scourge padded over quietly to where four warriors were eating, he quickly spoke to them in a rushed, hushed tone and then he moved onto the next group of three. He continued telling the last two groups about what Snake had found out.

"Yes, Boulder, is something wrong?" Scourge asked coldly when he was finished. "You've got a troubled look on your face."

"It's nothing." Boulder dismissed Scourge.

"So, settling in well?" Tigerstar asked, padding up to them. "I see you've been catching up!" Scourge gave a soft purr and nodded his head.

"Of course! Boulder used to be such a talented warrior in BloodClan," Scourge lied. Scourge had remembered him. Boulder had left the battle when Mint had betrayed him. He felt a pang of fury hit him in the face. Mint, he had supported Mint.

"BloodClan had to get a new leader and when Mint and Storm lost, so did my hope for a better BloodClan, so I left."

"I know _that_," Scourge sneered. "But that's too bad, I'm here to stay."

"This is my deputy, Blackfoot," Tigerstar meowed.

"Nice to meet you," Scourge meowed, realized that the large tom was white with black paws, he must've been the cat that Snake was talking about.

"So whenever you want to see the other Clans, just tell my deputy and then you're free to go," Tigerstar meowed. _He's keeping tabs on us_. Scourge sneered, _Of course he is, why wouldn't he? You'd do the same thing. _

"That sounds like a fine plan," Scourge replied calmly.

"Just a warning, don't do anything stupid," Tigerstar warned coldly.

"No, Tigerstar," Scourge sniffed contemptuously, "You and your Clan had better be the ones that don't do anything stupid." And with that, both Clans parted their ways.

"Come on," Scourge ordered, "We have to look over the territory." His warriors became more alert and ready. "Let's go."

"Blackfoot, we'll be going now," Scourge told the deputy.

"Don't be seen," Blackfoot meowed.

"We won't," Scourge sneered. "Don't worry about us." He flicked his tail at his Guard and then they left the training hollow.

"What do you think, Scourge?" Magpie asked a little while later after they had crossed over the border and were sniffing around the ThunderClan border.

"It's not bad, not bad at all," He murmured. There were beautiful trees and fresh scents that weren't mixed with Twoleg rubbish. They were layered with ThunderClan scent but that would be taken care of quickly. There was that river that smelled fresh and Scourge's eyes gleamed as he could see his Clan settling in the forest, all four of the territories. He could see himself taking the RiverClan camp (because it was safest) and having his closest warriors in there with him and then giving the other three camps to high ranking Guard members with the other BloodClan cats settling into them. Bone would keep running the BloodClan camp in the Twoleg place. And everything would still be under his orders.

He could see everything clearly and he couldn't wait for the opportunity.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! **


	25. Chapter 24

**My longest chapter! Parts taken from The Darkest Hour. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Desire

"This is Leopardstar, the other leader of TigerClan," Tigerstar meowed. "And Darkstripe, one of our strongest warriors."

"Nice to meet you," Scourge meowed, half-heartedly. She might be called the leader but the power was obviously in Tigerstar's paws, not hers, therefore, she was just a deputy, a second-in-command. And Darkstripe didn't look like the best warrior, just the one who was too cowardly to do anything that follow orders.

"I will take ThunderClan and RiverClan as part of our agreement," Scourge told Tigerstar. He glanced at Leopardstar out of the corner of his eye and saw her bristle slightly, but calmed herself when Blackfoot flicked her with his tail tip."When my Clan fights for you, those are the territories I want." Tigerstar narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying WindClan and ShadowClan territories aren't good enough for you and your Clan?" Tigerstar meowed in surprise, "I would've thought it would fit your Clan perfectly! After all, it fits my Clan's needs perfectly."

"And that's exactly why we're taking ThunderClan and RiverClan," Scourge meowed in response, "You just said ShadowClan's territory works well for you, I see no reason for you to have to move out."

"You surely—"

"We are taking those two territories as our part of the deal or _there is no deal!"_ Scourge hissed venomously. There was absolutely no way he would settle for anything less that ThunderClan and RiverClan. Those were the two territories fresh with the moist prey. He saw a flash of panic in Tigerstar's eyes but it was gone within a second and Tigerstar dipped his head.

"Of course," Tigerstar meowed to Scourge. "They would suit your Clan." Scourge bared his teeth and gave a quick nod.

"Yes, they would." Scourge replied. "Now, do you need anything else? I've already told you about the dogs and you have Boulder, who can send us a message whenever you need something, so, are we done here?"

Tigerstar frowned and stared off into thought, Scourge waited patiently. "You're not happy here?"

"Tigerstar, we are warriors, and we do not want to be treated like criminals," Scourge meowed coldly. "I know you've posted warriors outside the Training Hollow and that you always have tabs on us," Scourge paused. "So we are going back to our home until you need us. You can send Boulder when your plans are set in stone."

Tigerstar looked thunderstruck but after a quick recovery, he nodded his head. "That's a good decision. We're still trying to finish some last minute things." Scourge flicked his tail.

"We're leaving," He ordered to his Clanmates.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Scourge," Tigerstar meowed. "I shall send Boulder when I need you." Scourge didn't do anything but nod at the larger leader and then turn and flick his tail motioning his cats to follow him.

"We'll see you soon," Scourge meowed over his shoulder and then left the Clans with his guard.

"Tell the other cats that if they see Boulder they need to let him in and send him straight to our alley," Scourge ordered one of his warriors. "And tell them that he is not to be harmed. If he has one paw set on him without my permission, I will make their death painful." Scourge finished and Thistle slipped off into the shadows.

Scourge sent his other warriors on patrol around the alley before he ducked under the dumpster to see Lilac. His eyes softened when he saw his two kits and his sleeping mate. He went to her and purred softly in her ear. It twitched and he did it again.

"Would you—" Lilac snapped but cut herself off when she saw Scourge's amusement. "Scourge! Scourge, you're back!" Lilac went over to him and pressed her head into his shoulder. "I haven't had a lot of sleep lately. Lavender and Skull looked up at Scourge with large eyes.

"Who are you?" they asked curiously.

"I'm your father," Scourge responded to the little bundles of fur. They jumped on him and squealed. "They're big for two weeks." Scourge noticed. Lilac purred.

"Yep," she answered.

Moons passed and the kits grew and Scourge wondered what was going on in the Clans and if Tigerstar had forgotten them. Scourge secretly wondered if Tigerstar had abandoned his old plan and made another. Would Tigerstar do that? Scourge cursed under his breath. Of course Tigerstar would do that. He was kidding himself to think that Tigerstar wouldn't do that.

"Scourge," Bone meowed.

"Yes, Bone?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." Scourge replied and then stared at his deputy. "Do you think Tigerstar has turned his back on us?"

"So what if he did?" Bone asked. "Why do we care?"

"Because, if he doesn't come through on this agreement, then we don't have ThunderClan and RiverClan. We won't have any of the forest."

"Why's that bad? Remember, Scourge? Squirrels live in trees, not cats."

"Because I want to claim the forest as my own." Scourge replied and if has gone back on the bargain, then I have to come up with a new one."

"Which is…?"

"Simple, we attack the forest and take it as our own, like we would do after we got their territories." Scourge replied. Scourge felt like he was talking in circles, but lately that's all his mind seemed to do.

"Papa!" Scourge turned to see Skull bounce over to him. And this was why Scourge's mind was going in circles, because of his kits. "Mama just told me about StarClan."

"StarClan," Scourge repeated. "And why would she tell you about that?"

"She was telling me about the Clans," Skull replied, sending a little swipe at his father. Scourge dodged it gave the kit a mocking cuff over the ear. The kit squealed with laughter and went to playing with Scourge's lashing tail.

"StarClan, that's a story for kits," Bone scoffed harshly and Scourge sent him a warning glance.

"You should not listen to petty tales like that," Scourge said to his son as gently as he could. "One day you might be a leader of BloodClan and if you are, you shouldn't fill your Clan's heads with lies." Skull nodded.

"Skull, you are a strong warrior, but a strong warrior always thinks before he talks," Bone meowed and Scourge shot him another warning glance, which the big cat missed.

"Scourge, Bounder is here."

Scourge looked up from his kit. "Then hurry up and bring him here!" He snapped. He turned to his kit, "Go get Lavender and Lilac," and the kit scampered off, leaving Scourge's tail alone.

"Lilac, you must come with me, I need to have you on my side when we go back. The kits are strong; we can find a cat to watch them."

Lilac frowned. "I'm not sure, Scourge, they're still my kits and I don't feel comfortable leaving them here with another cat."

"Please, Lilac, I'm begging you. I need you in the forest." Scourge pleaded in her ear. "I need you to come this time." Lilac hesitated for a moment and then leaned her head closer to him.

"Then I want Clover to watch the kits. She's a good mate to Bone and she was a wonderful mother. I want her to watch my kits."

Scourge nodded and called Bone over to find Clover. It wasn't hard seeing as she was just resting in the park. "I want you to watch Skull and Lavender while we go into the forest." Clover frowned and for a heartbeat Scourge was sure she was going to protest. But she just dipped her head and padded over to the small cats.

A few moments later Boulder was ushered into the alley with Ice and Clover. "Scourge, Tigerstar needs you as soon as possible."

Scourge nodded his head. "Get everyone! The time has come!" For the past few days, Scourge had had his Guard and his warriors go around and recruit other cats in BloodClan territory. All of them from the age of four moons older had to live close and take care of themselves before the fight against WindClan and ThunderClan. With all of the strays, Scourge knew he had outnumbered ShadowClan and possible had enough numbers to match TigerClan, which was what Tigerstar had mentioned to him a few times. But the name hadn't stuck with him and he had continued to just use their Clan names.

As soon as all of the Clan had come, Scourge lead them to the forest with Boulder on the other side of him. There were many of them and they ended up traveling up in sections so they wouldn't get caught. He had Bone, Ice and Snake each take a group and lead them to ShadowClan. It was pretty easy to get across WindClan territory. There seemed to be a large fight, Scourge could hear the wails and snarls upwind.

He entered the sour-smelling territory and met a small patrol of cats.

"Where's Tigerstar?" Scourge demanded. The cats glanced at each other warily before flicking their ears and meowing, "Follow us." They led BloodClan cats into ShadowClan territory, dropping the cats besides Scourge and his guard off at the Training Hollow. They didn't all fit so most of the cats were outside of the Hollow.

The rest of the cats followed Scourge, Boulder and the ShadowClan cat into the camp. It was empty besides two queens and her kits running around and the patrol that had returned.

"Where is everyone?" Snake asked, glancing around, asking the question that everyone was wondering.

"At the battle." The cat replied. "You can wait here, Tigerstar should be here soon." He nodded to the pile of fresh-kill off to the side of the camp. "You're welcome to have any of that if you like." He flicked his tail over to a section of the camp with moss lined nests. "You can rest there from your journey." And the ShadowClan cat left the camp with a swish of his tail. Scourge and his Guard padded over to the nests and sniffed them. A few of his warriors circled and settled into the nests but most stood by awkwardly.

"Well," Cloud meowed, flicking her tail, "I suppose I ought to get something to eat." She chose a mouse and a frog and brought them back. She set the mouse down in front of Scourge and began peeling the frog skin for herself. Scourge bit into the mouse and swallowed. It was so fresh and wonderful. He wanted more so he'd never have to eat a stale mouse again.

Scourge finished his mouse in moments and kicked the bones off to the side. Bored, he began to survey the camp. It was concealed in a hollow that had a warrior's den under a bramble bush, a single den under roots of a large tree and a large den where there were a lot of kits mewling. It was a nice camp, well organized and better than the boxes they used now in the alleyway. He couldn't wait until the whole forest was his.

He noticed something after a moment. A part of the camp had a tangy, strong pungent scent. "What's that part of the camp?" Scourge wondered.

Lilac nudged him and Scourge purred. "I'm hoping for the ThunderClan or RiverClan camp but this one would do if I don't get the other ones quite yet." Scourge meowed in her ear. "See that nursery over there? Can you imagine that for Skull and Lavender?" Lilac's eyes were wide with ideas. Scourge pointed over at the single den under the tree. "I think that's the leader's den."

"How do you know?" Lilac asked.

"Because that's the warrior's den over there," Scourge explained his reasoning. "I know the basic functions of a Clan." Lilac laughed.

"Of course."

"Scourge."

The BloodClan leader spun around and took a pace away from Lilac so he could confront the large tabby by himself.

"Tigerstar," Scourge meowed. "It's wonderful to see you both again, Leopardstar and Blackfoot." Scourge meowed with fake interest. Tigerstar's eyes danced over to Lilac.

"Who is this? I don't remember seeing her last time." Tigerstar purred. "You found a female friend."

"Do not mock me, Tigerstar," Scourge sneered. "We're here for a reason, now what will you have us do?" He paused. "It took a long time for us to return, why are we here?"

"Tomorrow, my enemies and TigerClan will gather at Fourtrees where I will need reinforcement." Tigerstar paused. "I'm going to propose to the other two Clans once more and if they don't agree, then we will fight."

"That's it?"

"I want you and your Clan to hide while I talk and then you'll come out afterwards and then we'll fight to the death." Tigerstar explained to Scourge, who was listening intently, wondering if there was a catch anywhere…some hidden meaning behind the words.

At long last, Scourge nodded and dipped his head. "I believe it'll work." He stood up and meowed, "I am going to tell me other Clanmates."

"Russetfur, Blackfoot!" He called "I'd like you to—"

"Tigerstar, I can figure it out. I can get back to the Training Hollow by myself where my Clanmates are." He paused. "Also, I am going to send some warriors over to WindClan territory so they can eat." He waited for Tigerstar to object. "Lilac, Snake and Ice, walk with me." He ordered. The three cats got up and followed their leader. "Bone…" He gave his deputy a small nod that said watch-over-the-ShadowClan-leader-and-their-camp.

"Scourge, I-I-I really don't like Tigerstar, he scares me." Scourge glanced over at his mate, Lilac. He'd never known Lilac to be really scared of something before. He nudged her collar that had been put there a couple moments before they'd left for the clans— she had taken it off so she wouldn't accidently scratch the kits. "Lilac, you're a strong cat, don't fear Tigerstar, he's just big." Scourge paused. "I doubt he uses his brain in fight, I bet he just uses his brawn. Something you don't do."

Lilac nodded, but he noticed she was trembling slightly and Scourge pressed his nose to her fur. They had entered the Training Hollow which was overflowing with cats. There were too many of them, but even though they were cramped, if they fought well, they'd have a ton of space.

Scourge jumped up onto a small rock and called attention to his Clan. The regular warriors that were sitting amongst the cats shushed everyone up and pointed to their leader.

"BloodClan! We will all go to Fourtrees; Tigerstar will give a speech or try to persuade the other Clans. And I know that they won't join him because otherwise they would've already. And then Tigerstar will have us attack. After we attack the other Clans, we'll move onto their Clan and take this place for ourselves." Scourge told his Clan. He was met with the Clan's full support and he nodded to himself.

"Listen up," Lilac meowed loudly. "We're going to fight to death and if you don't, I will personally kill you." Scourge knew Lilac was tough but her tone was slightly unexpected, especially after her nervousness about Tigerstar. But he didn't interrupt as she continued. "You _will_ fight your hardest for this victory. You _will_ fight with all of your strength and there _will be no hesitation_!"

Ears flicked and tails lashes and eyes gleamed. "Understand?" Scourge meowed, looking down at his Clan. "We leave at sunhigh. Ivy, Scar, Mouse and Shadow, find three cats each and send them hunting on the moor." He waited until his four regular warriors dipped their heads and started calling our names before he turned to his warriors and flicked his tail to signal their dismissal.

"Let's go, I think everything's settled here." Scourge murmured in Lilac's ear. "I want to find a place to sleep away from ShadowClan' camp and this place."

"You don't want to sleep in the nests they made for us?" Lilac asked.

"No, not really, I'd rather be away from Tigerstar and his group."

"What about your group?"

"My Guard?" Scourge replied, "They can take care of themselves." He ran his tail over her gray fur. "Now stop asking questions and let's just find a spot to rest."

They walked around for a long time before they found a place of soft bracken and settled into it. Lilac pressed herself against Scourge and murmured, "Are you scared for tomorrow?"

"No," Scourge replied honestly. He wasn't scared, he was confident. Tigerstar was a big cat who relied on brawn rather than brain. He would not be that hard to beat, especially since the TigerClan leader was underestimating him. "I'm not scared because I know what I'm doing."

"Scourge, you should give those poor Clan cats some time before you take over the forest."

"What?" Scourge perked his in surprise and stared at his mate. _That was not part of the plan_. "Why?"

"They have frail cats—"

"So?" Scourge interrupted, "Why should I care about an old cat that can't even look after himself?"

"And queens and kits," Lilac finished. "They have kits, Scourge. At least give them some time to leave after our victory."

"But they will be dead…" Scourge replied slowly, not comprehending everything she was asking. "They won't need time—"

"No, not the dead cats, Tigerstar and his Clan. Give them time to leave, give them a choice to leave or fight and give them time to think about it." Lilac pressed on. "I just don't feel right about doing this in one battle. It's feels wrong to me." Scourge frowned.

"Then I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Scourge decided, "When we have our victory today, I will give them each a chance to stay and fight or leave."

Lilac said nothing but purred into his shoulder. Scourge licked her ears in response and touched her nose with his. "I love you." He whispered. "I don't want to lose you, ever."

"Me neither."

Scourge woke up with a sharp poke in his side. He opened his eyes and saw Magpie and Spice. "What?" He growled. He would've unsheathed his claws but he didn't want to hurt Lilac who was still sleeping soundly right against him.

"It's almost sunhigh," Spice replied, looking unfazed at her leader's annoyance. "Tigerstar was going to send out a patrol to find you but we told him you would not be pleased and right now, Tigerstar does not want to piss you off, so he agreed to let us search for you." The ginger she-cat purred. "And it was not hard! This place is so much fresher than the Twolegplace, I could smell you easily."

"He doesn't want to annoy me," Scourge sounded amused, "I see…"

"Nope, Tigerstar wants this to work and he's not going to give BloodClan to any reason to go back on the agreement," Magpie told Scourge.

Scourge just nodded. "Go back and tell Tigerstar we'll be ready." The two she-cats nodded and left. He ran his tail over Lilac's sleeping form; she must not have been getting a lot of sleep with the kits.

"Lilac," He spoke gently, "Lilac, it's almost sunhigh." The small gray she-act stirred. "Lilac," he mewed again.

"Huh?"

"It's time, we have to go." Scourge meowed to her and began to lick her clean. He ran his tongue over her and felt her do the same to him.

"Ready to go?" He asked when they were done. "I want to get this over with. The sooner we get rid of half of the Clans, the easier it'll be to get rid of the other half." He thought for a moment, "Let's go to the Training Hollow, I want to see how the other cats are doing."

He sniffed his way to the Training Hollow from where they were. And Spice was right; it was easier to scent through the freshness of the forest, they didn't have any of the Twoleg rubble Scourge was used to.

"Listen up, BloodClan!" He heard some cat announce. Scourge came in and saw Bone one the rock he had stood on before. He was looming over the other cats with menacing eyes while The Guard was sitting against het side, watching the crowd with hungry eyes, waiting for anyone to make the wrong move. "Today we will fight and toady we will win!" The chorus of yowls was unmistakable and when Scourge looked over at the wave of cats, he thought they had roughly forty cats.

He heard a bush rustle behind him; it was Tigerstar, of course. "Are your cats ready?" He asked, amber eyes glittering. Scourge gave a terse nod and padded up to Bone.

"Let's go." Scourge meowed. He turned towards his guard and Regular Warriors. Listen," He ordered, "Scatter yourselves out within them. It'll control discipline." His warriors dipped their heads and each took a place with the acts of BloodClan around them, shushing them or giving them a good rake in the ear when they deserved it. _Good_, scourge thought.

"We're going to enter in lines, My Guard will figure it out and you will follow their orders, there is no time for disobedient cats." Scourge hissed. He jumped down from where he stood with Bone. "I want you to be there with me in the front." He muttered just so Bone could hear.

"You've got a nice control over your Clan." Tigerstar remarked from where he and his deputies Leopardstar and Blackfoot were sitting with his "best warrior" Darkstripe. Scourge nodded.

"A good leader must have control over his Clan or the Clan won't be able to function." Scourge replied.

"Yes, I agree, shall we?" Tigerstar stepped out of the way to let Scourge and Bone out. They padded out of the Hollow and Scourge could hear his Clan following silently. They walked with a fast pace and the forest seemed to go past them in a blur. He could hear Darkstripe and Blackfoot talking quietly to each other but they seemed to be arguing with each other than agreeing. _So much for harmony in their Clan, _Scourge thought. _If his deputy and his best warrior are arguing. _

"Where's your Clan?" Scourge asked conversationally.

"I've sent them ahead." Tigerstar answered. The two leaders shared a stony silence before Tigerstar meowed, "Wait here, you'll be able to see what's going on, but you'll be hidden behind these bushes." Scourge nodded and waved his tail for his Clan to stop. They did and Scourge turned his attention to what was going on at Fourtrees. There seemed to be some argument with Tigerstar and a little cat who looked like time, his son, Scourge guessed. Scourge could've almost laughed. Tigerstar needed to get his act together if his own _son_ was rejecting him. Scourge knew that Skull would never betray him.

Scourge sensed that it was time to come out. He and his Clan stepped from the bushes and walked towards the Clan cats. There were gasps of surprise coming from every cat besides TigerClan.

He let Bone take the lead and he fell back behind him. He heard a disdainful meow come from a cat about their collars. _If he knew that the ones who had collars were the ones who were the strongest, most elite_, Scourge sneered to himself. Scourge tapped Bone's flank, who took the role of leader and joined Tigerstar on side and Scourge took the other.

"So, Tigerstar, do you want to tell us who your new friends are?" A ginger tom asked. Scourge looked at the ginger tom, he looked like he was the leader for the other two clans who looked like they had combined as well.

Scourge heard Tigerstar reply to the ginger tom and they started talking. Scourge was more focused on Lilac. She was sitting besides Ice and Snake. She had a look of nervousness on her that the other cats didn't have, but her eyes were determined and ready.

"You mouse-brained fool!" Tigerstar's snarl shook him from Lilac and he focused. "I was prepared to come here and talk with you today. Just remember that it was you who drove us to this. And when you Clanmates are dying around you, they will blame you with their last breath!"

And then he said the words that made Scourge freeze and turn cold. "BloodClan attack!" How dare he tell my cats to attack! He doesn't see me trying to tell TigerClan what to do—yet. No cat moved from his ranks and he felt a puff of triumph that no cat obeyed.

"Attack! I order you!"

That was the last straw, how dare he order his cats like that?

"I am, Scourge, leader of BloodClan," Scourge noticed all of the shocked meows of surprise that such a small ca could be leader. Tigerstar, my warriors are not yours to command. They attack when I tell them to, and not before."_Take that!_ Scourge snarled in his head at the TigerClan leader. He was greeted with an ugly look from Tigerstar. Scourge sent him a smug look and turned back to the ginger tom, who was now in front of him.

"Greetings, Scourge, I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan," Firestar meowed. Scourge looked at the tom with curiosity. So this was the ThunderClan leader. "I wish I could say you were welcome in the forest. But you would not believe me if I did, I have no wish to lie to you. " Scourge had to give it to the cat, he was smart. "if you believed any promises he made to you, you're mistaken."

Scourge was definitely curious now. He knew Tigerstar had no intent of following through with his promises— and neither did he. He had no intent of letting TigerClan and BloodClan _share_ the forest. But Firestar didn't need to know that.

"Tigerstar told me he had enemies in the forest," Scourge replied. "Why should I believe you instead of him?"

"Cats of all Clans!"Firestar yowled, making himself heard over everyone's whisperings, which stopped as soon as he spoke. Scourge listened as Firestar revealed the truth about Tigerstar. Scourge didn't know that Tigerstar was so brutal, and he scolded himself or not guessing it sooner. He and Tigerstar were too much alike: too ambitious, too cunning and too vicious and heartless to do anything different from the other. Scourge too had killed for power, as had Tigerstar.

"This is Tigerstar's history," Firestar meowed, a note of urgency in his voice, "it shows one thing; he'll do anything for power. If he promised you a share of the forest, don't believe him. He won't give up one paw print, not to you or any other cat."

Scourge's eyes narrowed and he glanced at Lilac, who had calmed herself and the trembling had stopped a little but she was still shaking like a leaf. He couldn't leave her like that. She had to get somewhere safe because she was losing it. And if a fight started like in his plan then she wouldn't be able to fight…she'd be the first one dead and Scourge would rather go back to living with a Twoleg than let her die at the paws of any cat.

_Should we go? I could call it off, I have a perfectly good reason to because of Firestar…_ Scourge thought to himself. He thought quickly, there wasn't a whole lot of time to be wasted—he needed to get her out o here soon or she'd break down.

"My Clan and I fight when I choose." Scourge sneered. He turned to Firestar to cover up his ulterior motive, " I will think about what you have said. There will be no battle today."

"Traitor!"Tigerstar screeched. He leapt but Scourge was ready, he had anticipated something like this. Scourge neatly stepped aside and Tigerstar fell on the dirt. Scourge unsheathed his claws and prepared himself for Tigerstar's next move. Tigerstar leapt again but Scourge didn't care, he had become an expert on this move. He had mastered it.

He pushed Tigerstar in the air took his other claw and dragged it, _a clean cut_ Scourge thought. Tigerstar screamed as he realized what happened. Scourge just looked down at him with the words "Nice try," glowing in them. Back and watched Tigerstar's death, feeling immensely pleased with his kill.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his cats brace themselves, getting ready for fight but Scourge stopped them, knowing he had to get of there fast, and turned back to the Clans, "you see what happens to cats who deft BloodClan," Scourge meowed, "You friend here, thought he could control us. He was wrong."

"We don't want to control you. All we want is to lead our lives in peace. We're sorry that Tigerstar brought you here with lies. Please feel free to hunt before you go home." Firestar meowed to Scourge.

So much for being smart, Scourge sneered. "Go home?" Scourge looked at Firestar and the Clans behind them. "We're not going anywhere, forest fool. In the town where we come from, there are many, many cats and live prey is scarce. Here in the forest we don't need to depend on Twoleg rubbish for our food." Scourge let his gaze leave Firestar and he turned it on the other two Clans who hadn't disbanded.

"We're taking over this territory now. I shall rule the forest as well as the town. But I understand you may need some time o think about it. You have three days to leave—or meet my Clan in battle. I shall wait for your decision at dawn on the fourth day." Scourge hoped Lilac would be proud of him, or at least be happy with the leniency he gave them.

Scourge flicked his tail and he left, his warriors following him. On their way back into ShadowClan territory, Scourge sent his Regular Warriors to go out and clear out the camp. He was going to take it for himself. He ordered his warriors and they obeyed, running up ahead to get them out of the camp.

He sent the cats back to the Hollow but took his Guard and Regular Warriors back to the camp and sat down in the center and waited until all of his warriors had arrived. He looked around and saw a large boulder, he jumped up on it and yowled for everyone's attention.

"My Guard! My Regular Warriors! We will rest here for three days and then we will go into battle!" Scourge looked around and saw a Regular Warrior. "Scar, I want to send word to the other cats that they must stay inside ShadowClan borders." He glanced around, "Understand? E will not launch a surprise attack like cowards." Scar nodded and took Ivy and Shadow with him and left the camp. You can all rest under there," He flicked his tail under a bush that was the warrior den." Scourge pointed to the den under the roots. "That will be my nest, if you have any complaints, take them up with Bone." He dismissed his warriors and slipped to the tree and the roots. He caught Lilac's eye and flicked his tail, motioning her to come over.

"Thanks," Lilac murmured in his ear when she approached him. "I didn't think you'd pull that stunt you did—calling off the battle." He paused. "That's so unlike you…"

"You didn't look well." Scourge answered, he guided her into Tigerstar's old den. It stunk of his stench but Scourge put that out of his mind. There was a soft moss nest which Scourge curled up in with Lilac. These Clan cats weren't stupid; they knew how to use everything.

"Sleep, love," Scourge meowed n her ear. "In four days we will see our kits again and bring them into our new camp." Lilac just purred.

The three days passed quickly. He could tell his warriors were getting restless with waiting, but they followed orders and stayed on their side of the border.

"Let's go," Scourge ordered. He turned to Bone, "Fetch the other cats, we're going now." Bone dipped his head and left.

"Scourge."

Scourge turned around to see Ice and Magpie, between the two of them there was a cat. Darkstripe.

"Does Leopardstar have a message for me?" He asked coldly. Darkstripe shook his head.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm going to fight for you today." Scourge looked at Darkstripe critically.

"Very well," Scourge replied. He waved his tail and dismissed him. "Keep and eye on him." Scourge muttered to Magpie.

He waited patiently at the big rock and when he saw the Clans hesitate, he meowed, "I know you're there! Come and give me your answer!" Firestar and the other remaining two leaders came forward.

"Greetings," Scourge meowed to be polite, "Have you decided to leave or do you presume you can fight against BloodClan?"

"We don't have to fight; we will let you go back to the Twolegplace in peace." Firestar answered.

Scourge laughed at those words. He'd come too far to just go back without a fight. He was ready and he was going to win.

"The forest is ours, we rule here by the will of StarClan!"

"StarClan!" Scourge scoffed, "Tales for kits, StarClan won't help you now!" He paused and glared at Firestar yowling, "Attack!"

Scourge felt the power of his Clan as they surged forward. Firestar gave his own cry of war and the fight began. Firestar immediately jumped at Scourge, who dodged him. Snake, seeing that Scourge was getting attacked, leaped onto the ginger leader. At the same time, Scourge snuck away. There was no reason for him to fight if his Clan was going to do it for him. He found Lilac who was also managing to stay out of the fight.

"Let me get him!" Lilac whispered. She had spotted Firestar. She let out a shriek and landed on his shoulders. But Scourge felt his heart fall as he realized she wasn't as good as she had once been. Staying the nursery must've been really bad for her fighting skills. But Firestar didn't kil her, just gave her a strong cut. Scourge was slightly thankful that they believed in StarClan, otherwise Firestar would have killed the only cat that really mattered to him.

Scourge watched Firestar the whole battle, keeping out of sight. At one point in time he saw Darkstripe attack Firestar. Scourge made a mental note to keep him in mind if he lived throughout the battle.

But Darkstripe didn't last long because a few minutes afterwards, a large gray tom leapt at him and slit his throat.

Scourge was taken aback at getting jumped on by a cat. He tried to stay out of the battle and so far it had worked. But this warrior wasn't giving up. Scourge threw the tom off of his back by rolling. He let out a hiss and began to scratch the cat apart. It was pretty easy, he was already weak.

He heard a yowl and spun around. Firestar! The dumb forest-fool.

"Firestar!" Scourge snarled, turning away from the severely injured cat. Scourge leapt and after a quick little tussle with the leader, Scourge raked his unsheathed claws across his throat. The moment Firestar went down a white tom jumped at him.

Was there no end to this? Scourge thought. He began taking swipes at the white tom.

"Scourge, turn and face me!" Scourge did because he thought he'd never hear that voice again. Firestar was alive! Moments before he was still and dead!

"How?" He snarled, "I killed you!" Scourge hit the white warrior and turned to face Firestar.

Firestar jumped at him and Scourge tried to unbalance him and split him, but Firestar was fast and dodged his claws. Scourge tried again and again but the forest-fool was good at dodging. And suddenly he had his neck; Scourge was gasping for break and wailing with terror. He'd never been in this situation before…he didn't know what to do.

Firestar sent one last blow, which Scourge tried to dodge. But because he was so weak, that didn't happen and Firestar's claws and teeth latched onto his throat.

And then, blackness.


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Desire

"They are growing up to be such wonderful kits," Lilac meowed in his ear. Scourge watched down at his kits. They were warriors of BloodClan, under the leadership of Magpie, who had survived the fight.

Although BloodClan wasn't as strong as it was before, it was getting there. They had built up after Scourge' death and Clover had kept his kits safe. They had been trained under Snake and Ice, who had also survived.

He had also been able to give Magpie nine lives with his dead Clanmates. Now he lived amongst his Clanmates in a place he called The Nest. It was a dark place and it basically resembled the BloodClan territory before he had died.

Later on, he had found out that Lilac had died and although he should've been upset that his mate was dead, he was also very happy to know she had been hit with a car because now she lived with him, Bone, and most of his Guard (besides Magpie, thistle, Clover and Spice). He hadn't really lost anything but the ability to be hungry. He knew when they died; Skull and Lavender (who was Magpie's deputy) would join him as well. His life was complete and he couldn't have loved it enough. He was safe, he had his authority over his Clan and he still had Lilac.

Death wasn't the worst thing, it was best thing.

**A/N: So there we have it! the end of this story! I'm sorry if it didn't meet your ideas but I'm really grateful to those who stayed loyal throughout this whole story. :) it makes me really happy. so thanks for reading Desire, even when I didn't know what was happening, you still read it! :) so thanks again!**

**Review and let me know how I did as this is my first major fic! **


End file.
